Love Me or Hate Me
by LeaderOfTheRevolution
Summary: DracoxOC. Childhood friend turned enemy. An accidental kiss could uncover some hidden feelings. How will Emma Knight react when the son of the man who destroyed her family ends up being the one she loves? Turns a little angsty towards the end. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay, usually I write things for anime. And I know I haven't really been good at updating the stuff I've already written. But I woke up in the middle of the night and came up with like ten pages for this. So ya know what? Screw it. Here's a DracoxOC fanfic for ya'll.

Hopefully she's not a MarySue. I've had people tell me my characters are like that and I'm working on it. **Review pretty please**. Tried to keep everyone in character and such.

I do not own Harry Potter.

HOWEVER. I do own Emma Knight/Emmie Sterling and the Sterling/Knight family.

Okay? Okay. Enjoy.

I know it's long for a first chapter but...yeah.

* * *

The Beginning

Emma Knight had spent the last five years of school perfectly content to be invisible. But now, as she boarded the train that would take her to her sixth year of wizarding school, she decided maybe it was time to try being seen. The universe soon gave her a chance.

It started when she stood to get something from the candy cart. Her compartment was empty save for her, and she'd spent most of the time looking out the window. Now she stood with a few other students, some of whom already wearing their robes, as they waited to get something sweet.

"Oh, Harry, don't get that," said a brown-haired girl. "You remember last time, don't you?"

The boy she was speaking to held a box of Every-Flavor Beans in one hand. "Yeah, but that was just one time. They don't _all_ have the earwax flavor. There has to be some variety." He examined the box closely.

A red-haired boy next to him, obviously a Weasely, laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Your funeral, Harry. Come on, Hermoine, let's leave him to his decision-making."

They walked off, leaving the boy named Harry alone. Emma watched them, the British accents floating around in her head. She, going back and forth between America and Britain, was still unused to the transition from the 'sup dude' of America to the 'bloody hell' of England.

The train jerked unexpectedly, sending klutzy, blonde-haired Emma crashing to the floor with an undignified "oof!".

The boy put the beans back on the cart and kneeled down, looking through his glasses with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Emma ignored the hand he offered and stood, brushing off her jeans.

He smiled and said, "I'm Harry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said again. "I'm always clumsy. I've had much worse falls." Laughing somewhat nervously, more words tumbled off her tongue. "In fact, this one time I ended up falling off this huge rock into the ocean, and during high tide too--" She quickly closed her mouth against the flood of sentences. She was unused to this much conversation.

He only looked amused. "That sounds dangerous."

"I'm a bit of a safety hazard," she joked. "That's probably why my grandpa shipped me off."

Her second sentence fell flat. There was an awkward pause.

"I should probably go change into my robes," she mumbled, turning on her heel. If she could just make it back to her compartment, she could forget the whole notion of being seen. Maybe invisible was better after all...

Then she walked directly into something tall and was reacquainted with the floor of the train. Instead of the kind voice she'd heard the first time, a harsh male voice snapped, "Watch where you're going."

Emma bit her lip and moved to stand. Harry, the boy from before, helped her up. She muttered a thanks and tried again to escape. However, two larger boys blocked her way.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry growled.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, then closed it as the realization dawned on her. Draco Malfoy.

"Why should I?" Malfoy sneered. "She doesn't seem to have any objection." He turned his attention to Emma. "Do you?"

He dragged his finger lightly across her cheek. She tilted her head away from his touch.

"You've discovered some backbone, eh, Knight?" Malfoy chuckled. His gaze returned to Harry. "I suggest you keep her on a short leash, Potter. This one has a habit of running away."

Malfoy and the two goons pushed past them and, while Harry was still distracted, Emma half-ran back to her compartment and shut the door.

Harry Potter. She had met Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a sour mood the remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts. How dare she? She vanishes from his life and suddenly BAM, he's finally been face to face with her again and she doesn't say a word? Five and a half years of seeing her in the corridors, watching her in the Great Hall, of never having her so much as glance his way. Inseparable for ten years and then he suddenly doesn't exist. And why? Because she was a pretty little Ravenclaw and he a slimy Slytherin?

His fists clenched in his lap as he stared fiercely out the window. His childhood friend Emmie Sterling was gone, and Emma Knight was going to pay.

* * *

Emma sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, blinking silently at her food. If anyone noticed, no one said anything. Her memory traveled back six years. Draco would have noticed exactly how she was feeling. She'd lost her best friend after her father--

She stopped that thought short. That was her past. This is her present. And in her present, Draco Malfoy was not her friend. He was a lying, conniving sonofabitch. Just like his father.

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't stop thinking about the girl on the train. The one Malfoy had called "Knight". There were so many unanswered questions about her.

"Hey, Hermoine," he said suddenly. Both of his friends looked up, Hermoine from her book and Ron from his full plate of food. "Do you know a girl named Knight?"

Hermoine frowned. "Is that her last name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it must be! I don't know any girls with that as a _first_ name. Is she a Gryffindor?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so. Malfoy was giving her a hard time on the train today, and she ran away before I could find out her name."

Hermoine carefully marked her place and set her book down. "What's she look like?"

He blinked. "Uh, well, blonde hair...pale skin...uh, kind of, I don't know, petite I guess..."

"What color were her eyes?" Hermoine pressed.

"Bloody hell, I don't know."

"Girls get pissed if you don't know their eye color," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I'm not going to ask her out!" Harry hissed. "I just want to make sure she's okay!"

"It would help if you'd gotten a good look at her, mate."

Harry looked to Hermoine pleadingly. She shrugged and went back to her book, her way of saying 'Sorry, but he's right.'

"Ridiculous!" he said. "What about you two? She was right behind us at the candy cart. Why didn't either one of _you_ get a 'good look at her'?"

Ron blinked at his friend, swallowed, and said, "There wasn't anyone behind us, Harry."

"Yes, there was! She was right behind us! You two walked right past her."

Hermoine looked guilty. "There might have been someone there, I guess, but I didn't--"

"Ha!" said Harry triumphantly. "You didn't look closely, did you?"

"Well you can't expect her to examine everyone she walks past," Ron protested.

Harry gave him a look. "Ron. It's _Hermoine_."

* * *

Emma had barely unpacked when a bright-eyed firstyear bounded up to her.

"You're Miss Knight, right? Emma Knight?"

Before she could respond, the bubbly firstyear said, "Professor Snape wants to see you!"

* * *

The Slytherin dormitories were empty. Malfoy didn't know where everyone was and didn't particularly care. He was stretched out on his bed when he heard a bang from the common room. He drew his wand from his pocket and descended the stairs. All the lights were off in the dungeon-style room, and he heard a muffled 'ow' in the darkness.

He muttered a spell and the room was flooded with light. The intruder, a petite blonde girl with a decent figure, jumped and spun around.

"Malfoy!" Emma exclaimed, dropping a paper-wrapped parcel.

Her robes were swept aside, showing her swelling knee. She rubbed it tenderly.

"Couldn't see a damned thing in the dark--" she muttered.

"What are you doing here?" He made his voice as cold as possible.

He'd been expecting her to flinch and was surprised to see her scowl.

"I'm here to deliver something to you." She retrieved the parcel and threw it at him. He caught it reflexively, adding to her irritation. _Everything's just so damn easy for him..._ "I was just going to leave it down here so I wouldn't have to deal with you. But obviously I'm not that lucky."

"How'd you get in?"

"Snape gave me the password." She spun around. "Goodbye."

She tottered as she headed toward the exit, and she nearly fell right before leaving. He sighed. She'd hurt herself more than she was willing to let on. Malfoy walked toward her, agitated, and grabbed her arm, towing her to a large green couch. He pushed her onto it.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sit," he ordered, kneeling. "You hurt your knee."

"I didn't bang it that badly--"

"Just sit still."

Emma bit her lip as Malfoy wrapped her knee. When the job was done, she stood up faster than he would have thought possible. Without another word, she was out the door. Malfoy angrily walked back up to his bed, where he remained, awake, until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was shocked to find that not only did her knee still ache, but she had gotten lost. In five years at Hogwarts, she had _never_ gotten lost. She shook the daydreams from her head and set into a jog, careful not to jar her knee any more than necessary. When she finally made it to class, and only a few minutes late, Snape frowned.

"You're limping," he noted dully.

She smiled, though her knee was throbbing. The jog might not have been the smartest idea. "I'm fine."

"No." His tone made her jump. "I'm sending you to the hospital wing. Let's see..."

She surveyed the class nervously, wondering who he'd send to take her to get her knee fixed. Her gaze lingered on Harry, and his eyes lit up as he recognized her from the train.

"Draco."

Emma's eyes snapped up to her professor. "What? No! Really, I'm fine! I don't need to..."

She trailed off as Snape's frown deepened.

"Go," he said in a low voice.

As she left the room, Malfoy following, she heard Professor Snape say, "Mr. Potter, I expect you to take double notes today for Miss Knight while she's in the hospital wing."

* * *

Emma's POV

He was walking very closely behind me, and he was doing it on purpose. The pain in my knee grew with each step I took. How could one misplaced coffee table in a dark room cause this much damage?

"So, Knight." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "How does it feel, having Snape wrapped around your finger?"

I ignored him.

"It's a bit unusual. Normally, he only favors Slytherin." Suddenly, his voice was coming not from behind me, but from right next to me. "What makes you so special?" he breathed into my ear.

Shivers traveled down my spine, but not from fear.

"Bug off, Malfoy," I snapped.

"Touchy, aren't we, Knight?" He'd fallen back into step behind me. There was a pause, and when he spoke again his tone was thoughtful. "You know, I don't blame you for taking your mother's maiden name when you moved in with your grandfather. After all, your father was a--"

"SHUTUP!"

I was turned around, glaring at him with clenched fists. I couldn't believe I'd let him get to me, just as I couldn't believe what he'd been about to say about my dad.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow innocently. "Did I strike a chord? Find a chink in your flawless armor?"

"Go _away_, Malfoy."

His grin grew smug. "Or what?"

In a flash, my wand was out and pointed at his heart. "Or you might just find yourself on fire."

That jerk wasn't even listening to me. "Why do you hate me so much, Knight? I'm curious."

So far, I'd surprised even myself with what had been coming out of my mouth. For the past five years, I'd hardly said anything at all. And now I was suddenly coming up with snarky comments and talking to people like Harry Potter? I was starting to be like the old me, the witty, sarcastic, ten-year-old me. The me who'd been friends with Draco. Still, I was pretty floored when I hissed, with all the poison I could muster and all the hurt and anger I'd held onto, "Because you're a Malfoy. All Malfoys are exactly the same: lying, greedy, manipulative bastards. You talk about _my_ father? What about _your_ father, huh?"

His cheeks were pink, as close as dignified Draco would come to flushing in anger. "At least my father's not rotting in Azkaban!"

I took a step back, my face burning as though I'd been slapped. I closed my hand around my wand so tightly that my knuckles turned white. Then I stowed it in my pocket and turned, fully prepared to leave. _Not this time. Next time. Next time, I'll punch him. Next time, that stupid, ignorant loser is getting a black eye._

He grabbed my arm, and I froze.

"Why do you always get to walk away?" he asked crossly.

"Maybe because I'm always the one with a reason to!" I yelled.

"You didn't have a reason five years ago."

I tried to pull away from him. "I don't want to talk about this."

His grip on my arm tightened. "I don't care. I need to know, Emma."

"You're hurting me, Malfoy."

"I need to--"

"You're hurting me!"

He let go of my arm and stumbled back, a look of horror on his face. I didn't understand his expression at all. What reason had he to be terrified? I muttered how I could find the hospital wing on my own and got the hell away from him.

* * *

Draco's POV

I'd heard that sentence before. From her.

We were nine years old, two years before her father was arrested by the Ministry. She had been Emmie Sterling then, the funny, intelligent girl raised by her father alone. Her mother had always been out of the picture. She didn't even remember her mother.

She'd started experimenting with magic even before me. She found her mom's old wand and would spend hours making up spells that never really worked. We sometimes had mock duels, and I would always win. She never gave up though. She kept trying, even made bets with me when she got cocky, but she still always lost.

"I'll win eventually," she'd said, laughing as we lay outside on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Let's duel again then." I'd rolled onto my side and grinned at her. "We'll just have to raise the stakes."

She'd stood immediately, grabbing her wand from wear it lay and brandishing it dramatically in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

We'd whirled around. My father had stood just outside the front door, his face ghostly pale and contorted with anger.

"Give me that!" He'd strolled over to her. She had yanked her arm away as he'd grabbed for her mother's wand. She'd looked completely terrified as my father had clamped onto her wrist and squeezed. "Drop it, Sterling!"

I had just stared, watching. Father had never called her that. He'd never so much as yelled at her. Everything she did was adorable, or funny, or great. He'd been a second father.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She'd tried to twist away. "You're hurting me!"

_"You're hurting me!"_

She stopped dueling with me after that. She'd stopped practicing, had shoved her mother's wand in a box under the bed next to everything else that had belonged to her. Her dad started leaving more, was around less often. When he was away on "Ministry-assigned business", which is what he always called his leaving, and forgot to call for her tenth birthday, she started talking less. As she gradually stopped talking to everyone else, she began needing me around more. I sometimes stayed over for a week straight, because her dad wasn't there.

She'd never really had friends, and even though I was starting to get a little cruel, I was all she had.

Until, one day, she up and vanished.

Everything was still in place at her house. There was food on two plates in the dining room, as if they'd expected they would be back. But no one was home.

Turns out, that was the day her father, Flynn Sterling, had been arrested. I was never told for what, but his trial didn't last very long.

I never got a goodbye from her. All I heard was that, after Mr. Sterling had been sent to Azkaban, she'd been taken in by her mother's father over in America. When she showed up at Hogwarts, I made one attempt on the train. After that one attempt, I never tried again. And we hadn't talked since.

I turned, anger rising. Who did she think she was, walking away from me? _Me,_ Draconis Malfoy! How dare she!

After taking three steps back toward class, I realized something. Doubtless Madame Pomfrey would make her stay for an hour or so. Defense Against the Dark Arts was surely halfway over by now. I would just be a little late for Divination. I could say I'd been visiting a friend in the hospital wing. And in a hospital bed with a hurt knee, she couldn't walk away from me. I'd get my answers.

Grinning, I walked back.

* * *

Emma's POV

It had taken me awhile, but I'd finally convinced Madame Pomfrey that I didn't need to stay overnight. I think she just gets lonely.

I'd already missed all of Defense Against the Dark Arts and half of Potions, but my knee was fine so I supposed it was worth it.

Across the hall, I suddenly saw a familiar face. "Harry?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey! I've been looking for you, uh..."

"Emma," I supplied, smiling a little.

"Oh." He blinked. "Okay. You never told me your name is all..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Here." He held out a few pages of paper. Writing was scrawled all over them. "The notes from class."

My smile grew shyly. "Thanks." I took the papers and added, "You know, Snape only made you take extra notes to be cruel."

Harry shrugged. "I figured, but just in case."

"So, wait, isn't there class right now?"

"Actually, no. They canceled classes. Apparently there was some emergency in the Forbidden Forest. A bunch of teachers are out there right now."

I frowned. "Emergency?"

Remembering something strange I'd seen out of a window in the hospital wing, I added in a low voice, "I don't think its an emergency."

"What do you mean?" He leaned forward a little, intrigued.

"Well," I said slowly. "Did Dumbledore go to the 'emergency'?"

Harry nodded.

"How about Professor McGonagall?"

Another nod. I smiled.

"I don't think its just an emergency. I think its an emergency _meeting_. They were all gathered outside Hogwarts all right, but not in the forest. They were right below the hospital wing."

Harry opened his mouth to say something when I heard someone call my name.

I instantly recognized the voice. "Malfoy. I can't be rid of you for more than an hour, can I?"

Draco Malfoy ignored me. "Potter," he said disgustedly.

"Malfoy," said Harry.

They both stood there, glaring at each other.

"Still following in your daddy's footsteps, Malfoy? This may be just me, but I heard that puts you in jail."

"I'd watch it if I were you, Potter," Malfoy hissed.

I stepped between them, facing Malfoy.

"Knock it off," I said.

Malfoy's eyes met mine, and suddenly I was staring into icy, almost iridescent blue-grey eyes. My breath caught. He'd stopped gelling his hair, I noticed. I also started to notice he'd grown up to be kind of cute--_What the hell am I saying?!_

Malfoy looked away first. He glanced at Harry and sneered, then looked at me again.

"Whatever," he said. "I've got better things to do."

* * *

Draco's POV

Since half the teachers were gone, everyone was in the Great Hall. I couldn't remember the reason why I'd left. It wasn't simply in hopes of finding _her_, that was certain. As I walked to the Slytherin table to take my seat next to Pansy, Blaise across from me, her eyes haunted me. The darkest, deepest green eyes I'd ever seen...I shook my head fiercely. She was nothing. I sat, Pansy leaning her head on my shoulder, and tried not to think of what happened.

I watched her when she walked in. I'd seen her enter the Great Hall the same way so many times: head down, hair loose, avoiding eyes. This time was dramatically different. Her head was up, her eyes shining with steely defiance. Her pale cheeks were rosy. And her wavy blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, leaving only her bangs to frame her face. She looked radiant.

I frowned to myself. What the bloody hell was I thinking?

She glanced over at me as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. First time in five years. As she did so, Pansy not-so-casually draped herself on me. Emma's eyes widened ever so slightly and she turned away, sitting. A moment later, Potter walked in and sat between his two friends, the Weasley and the Mudblood.

Pansy traced circles on my leg with her finger as she said, "Who was that girl you were staring at?"

I scowled. "I wasn't staring." I hadn't been _staring_, had I?

"No, he's right," said Blaise, sipping from his goblet. "He wasn't staring. He was drooling."

Zabini was so calm as he said it that Pansy didn't register his words for a moment.

Dismayed but acting otherwise, she said, "I didn't think she was all that pretty. Rather plain, if you ask me."

"Some people prefer plain," said Zabini, grinning evilly at me. He enjoyed tormenting me, sadistic bastard. "But I think she was pretty easy on the eyes. And a Ravenclaw, by the look of it. Not a far cry from Slytherin, but still not _exactly _my type. What do _you_ think, Draco?"

I attempted a look of indifference, difficult to do when my insides were boiling with rage. _"Plain"?! _"Her looks aren't all that striking." I shrugged. "I merely looked to see who was entering."

The circle movement on my leg, which had previously ceased, started up again as Pansy nodded, pleased with my answer.

"So," she whispered in what Blaise called her 'gossip tone'. "What do you think she was doing with Potter?"

I choked on my drink. "What?"

Zabini raised both eyebrows. I ignored him and instead focused on Pansy.

"Think about it," she was saying. "They were both gone. They both came back _at the same time_. And did you see her face? No one gets _that_ flushed unless they were doing something they weren't supposed to."

I could see her looking at me, gauging my reaction. I kept my face controlled. "That's desperate, even for Potter."

Pansy giggled, so I knew I'd said the right thing. But Zabini was still looking at me with that insufferable grin on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

His smile grew. "Nothing."

The missing teachers returned from wherever they'd been, sitting in their chairs. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Students!" he bellowed. "It is my pleasure to announce all remaining classes for today have been canceled." He waited a beat before saying, "And all students have an," he paused again to chuckle, "off day. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, reminds you to stay out of trouble." He smiled. "If that's possible for some of you."

There was scattered laughter. I looked up to see Emma huddled close with another Ravenclaw girl, and they were giggling.

"That is all," Dumbledore dismissed.

* * *

Emma's POV

That damn creep, Malfoy. I could feel him watching me. I ignored him as best I could--which was very well. After all, I'd been doing it for years. I also ignored the glares that Pansy Parkinson occasionally sent my way. The girl next to me noticed too.

"What's with Parkinson?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Hey, Emma, where's your necklace?"

My hand flew to my neck. "Necklace?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't remember ever seeing you without it on. Did you lose it?"

I felt frantically for the thin silver chain, the small white spiral charm. I looked around me, but I didn't see it.

"Emma?"

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. When Dumbledore dismissed us, I stumbled out of my seat and half-jogged half-sprinted out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco's POV

Blaise and I had gone back to the Slytherin dorms to change out of our robes. Dropping my robe onto my bed, I said, "So what's with that grin, Zabini?"

He chucked, shedding his shirt. "Who is she?"

I frowned. Why must he answer my question with a question? "She who?"

"The she you were watching the whole time in the Great Hall earlier."

"She's nobody." I peeled off my own shirt and tossed it semi-angrily into a corner.

Zabini leaned against his bed and observed me quietly for a moment. Finally, he said, "If she's nobody, why are you in love with her?"

I gaped at him, stunned. Where the hell had that come from? In love with _Emma_? Was he insane?

"I think I left something downstairs," I muttered.

Zabini followed me. "Running away isn't like you. You're not getting away from the question that easi--"

We both stopped at the bottom of the boys' dorm stairs. There was a person, on their hands and knees, under the coffee table. I saw blonde hair and immediately knew who it was. Who else would I find _underneath a damn table_?

"Emma?" I called in disbelief.

She jumped, her head hitting the underside of the table, hard. "Ouch," she whimpered. She held onto the back of her head with both hands. Louder, she said, "Don't do that!"

She stood up.

"Do what?" I said, smirking. "Aw, did I scare you?"

Emma glared. She'd already changed, I saw, into dark-washed jeans and a tight-fitting blue T-shirt.

"I was under a damn table," she growled.

"As we noticed," snapped Blaise.

"It's common sense," she continued, ignoring him, "not to surprise someone who is underneath a table."

"We wouldn't have that problem if you weren't under the table to start with," I said, chuckling a little despite myself.

"Just go away," she said.

"That hurts, Knight." I sauntered up to her. "Plus, I can't really go away. This is my House, remember?"

"How did she get in, Malfoy?" asked Blaise coldly.

My eyes never leaving hers, I said, "Snape gave her the password yesterday." She was still glaring. "Your face will get stuck like that, Knight."

"At least it'll still look better than yours," she countered. "Now shut up and give me what I came here for."

I raised an eyebrow and she turned pink. "Not _that_, you idiot. My necklace. I want my necklace."

"I don't have your damn necklace," I said, scowling. "You think I'd really steal something from someone like you?"

"I've looked everywhere and haven't found it. This is the only place I didn't check. And I wouldn't put it past a Malfoy to steal," she spat. "Even from someone like _me_."

"I don't have it," I repeated. I took a step closer. "What would I do with your stupid necklace?"

"Don't ask me to explain how your twisted mind works. If you find it, give it back. It was my mother's; it's a white charm on a silver chain. You do know what white looks like, don't you, Malfoy?"

I stared her down. "If you don't trust Malfoys, why do you expect me to give it back, even if I do find it."

She raised her chin defiantly and said, whipping out her wand, "Because I'm on very friendly terms with the ex-Potions professor. There's nothing to stop me from asking him for his help creating and slipping you a truth potion."

Blaise took a step forward, but soon realized we had left both of our wands upstairs. Emma smiled as she realized it too. She glanced at Zabini, then back at me, seeming to notice for the first time that we were shirtless.

"You're very close to me, Malfoy," she said, poking me in the shoulder with her wand. "Back off."

I held my ground. This reminded me so much of our mock-duels when we were little. She talked like this back then, always cocky and confident. She hadn't seemed that way with Potter earlier, but she had always been like that with me.

"Harry was right." She stashed her wand. "You are gay."

Losing control, I lunged at her. She looked at little shocked, but reacted quickly, ducking away from me. She bowed theatrically and fled the commons room. I glared after her, breathing heavily. She hadn't acted that way in years. She'd turned quiet. Why was it that Quiet Emma always seemed to dissipate when she was around me?

Behind me, Blaise took a deep breath. "So that's her."

I spun around to face him. "What are you talking about, Zabini?"

"The girl you're in love with," he stated, flopping onto a couch.

"I'm not in love with anyone!"

"That's not what I just saw."

"What you _saw_," I hissed, "was an extremely annoying Ravenclaw girl giving me grief about supposedly stealing her necklace."

"What I _saw_," he said, mocking me, "was you enjoying yourself more than I've ever seen. Face it, Malfoy."

"You're insane!"

"Am I?"

* * *

Emma's POV

My first thought was that Pansy Parkinson would give all the Galleons in the world to see what I just saw. A shirtless Malfoy? She'd probably stop breathing.

My second thought was, _Why am I always such a bitch when I'm around him?_ I can be shy with anyone else, I'm quiet with everyone else, but with him...

_It's just because I hate him so much, _I thought. _That's why. I just hate him so much._

I was so preoccupied with these thoughts that I didn't notice Pansy Parkinson waiting around the corner with a group of Slytherin girls.

2 hours later...

I didn't remember much about the fight. I might've blacked out, I don't know. Bits and pieces came back, but they were kind of jumbled. Next thing I remember, I was on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Snape and Dumbledore were beside me, Flitwick hovering nervously behind them.

"Are you alright, Emma?" said Dumbledore.

My face burned with shame. "Did I...Did I hurt them?"

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other.

"No," Dumbledore said at last. "We'll have them un-hexed in a jiffy."

He stood to do exactly that, giving me an open view of what I'd done. There was a chunk missing out of the wall, probably from a misfired spell. Pansy and the Slytherin girls were unconscious, frozen in strange positions.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"They jumped me," I whispered. "Pansy was mad about..." _About Draco. Pansy was jealous of you because of Draco._ "Pansy was mad. She attacked me and I..." I swallowed. "I did _that_."

Snape nodded once, his eyes cold, and left to join Dumbledore. I was still able to hear them when he said, "What are we going to do about this, Headmaster?"

"She is one of your favorite pupils, Severus, is she not?"

Snape stiffened. "Yes, but--"

"Is your opinion of her going to change because she defended herself against a group of girls from your own House who meant her harm? Defended herself quite well, I might add. As her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you should be proud."

"I--"

Dumbledore eyed him from behind half-moon glasses. "The correct answer to my question, Severus, is 'no'."

He pulled out his wand. "Once they're un-hexed, a quick memory spell and the problem is solved."

Snape looked at me and I looked blankly back, eyes stinging. I wiped quickly at my eyes as I realized in horror that I was crying.

"What about--"

"I think Miss Knight is traumatized enough, Professor Snape. Obviously whatever she did to Miss Parkinson and the others she never wishes to do again." He smiled warmly at me. "The best thing for her to do is go back to her dorm and rest."

As if on cue, my head began to feel heavy. I laid it on my knees and, exhausted, promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Draco's POV

Pansy walked into the commons room a few minutes before dinner, looking dazed.

I had been lying on the couch, Blaise sitting on the floor, and I glanced up when she came in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said, frowning.

She blinked at me, confused. "I...I don't know."

"Well nevermind that," Blaise snapped. "We're going to be late."

Once we had sat down for dinner, I caught myself surveying the room. Why? I stopped abruptly, dropping my eyes to Blaise. That stupid grin was back.

"She's not here," he observed.

"Who's not here?" asked Pansy with a slight frown.

Zabini kept smirking. "The girl he's looking for."

Pansy snapped to attention. "You're looking for a girl?"

"No," I growled. "I'm not looking for anyone."

"Alright, Malfoy. Alright."

* * *

Emma's POV

In my dream, I was surrounded by fire. Towers of flame geysered all around me, trapping me. The acrid scent of smoke filled my lungs, and the flames advanced until I could feel the scorching heat burn my arms.

I woke up, coughing, to find my dream had become reality. But as I screamed, the flames vanished, leaving no proof there had ever been fire. Shakily, I stepped out of bed and turned on a lamp. I faced my bed...opened my mouth...screamed again. The scream faded into a low moan as I collapsed to the floor. My bed, the floor, and the wall it touched were charred black.

* * *

Draco's POV

Halfway through dinner, I noticed something.

"Is that a new necklace, Pansy?"

Smiling slyly, she fingered the chain. "Yes, it is."

The chain was silver, the simple charm a white spiral. I chewed slowly. Where was Emma? Did she know Parkinson had her necklace? Should I...Should I get it back from her?

Swallowing my food, I thought, _No. She'll just think I really did steal it. She can get it back on her own._

_

* * *

_3rd Person POV

Dumbledore stood outside the entrance to his office after dinner. He was just about the say the password when he heard a quiet voice say, "Professor?"

He turned. "Miss Knight, whatever is the matter?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Professor." Her voice trembled. "I don't know what's happening."

"You're covered in soot!"

"I set it on fire," she said vaguely. "Only my side, only my bed. It's burnt to a crisp. I set it on fire while I was asleep, you see, while I was lying in it."

She took a few shaky steps toward him.

"I'm dangerous," she said next. "You have to keep me away from everyone. You have to."

Sobbing, Emma Knight collapsed in his arms.

* * *

"Where is she now?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Slumbering peacefully, I assure you," Dumbledore replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Professor Slughorn grumbled. "The girl's a safety hazard! She barbecued her bed in her sleep."

"Did you manage to get anything intelligible out of her?" asked Snape tonelessly.

"Funny you should ask, Severus," said Dumbledore, standing. "She was muttering something about Malfoy stealing her necklace. At first I thought she meant Lucius. Then she said Draco's name."

"Why would you think she meant Lucius?" McGonagall asked dubiously.

Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and began leafing through the papers inside. "You all are aware that Flynn Sterling was arrested several years ago on the accusation of being a Death Eater?"

The three teachers nodded.

"Then you must also be aware that Miss Emma Knight," he gestured at the sleeping girl curled on the armchair in the corner, "is Sterling's daughter."

When Snape and McGonagall nodded, Slughorn seemed astonished.

"It has long been my suspicion," Dumbledore said now, pulling a manila envelope from the drawer, "that Flynn Sterling was falsely accused. As I was never able to full prove his innocence, he was sent to Azkaban despite my protests. His daughter was sent to live with her deceased mother's father in America. There, Emmie Sterling disappeared and Emma Knight took her place."

He smiled. "Ah, here we are!"

He retrieved a picture from inside the envelope and laid it on his desk. Two men, a woman, and two small children looked up at the teachers. The man on the left, with dark hair hanging messily in his eyes, had his hands on the shoulders of a young fair-haired girl. He would turn his head every once in a while to grin at the man on the right, whose son stood in front of him and whose wife smiled lightly beside him. The son was grim-faced until the little girl leaned over and shoved him, giggling. The boy reached over and flicked her arm; she stuck out her tongue in retaliation. The girl's father laughed; the man with white-blonde hair, even lighter than the girl's, chuckled. The two children each threw an arm around the other's neck and smiled widely.

Dumbledore tapped the picture with his pointer finger. "That is a picture of the Malfoy and Sterling families, exactly ten years ago. It is now my belief that this man," he pointed at Lucius, "may have been the one who turned in Flynn Sterling. And I think Emma believed it too."

"That still doesn't explain why she is setting her bed on fire or using highly advanced hexes on fellow students," said McGonagall.

"Emma Knight has a magical version of what Muggles call 'split-personality'. Her original self is where the power comes from. There was something keeping it in check until now."

"Original self?" squeaked Slughorn.

Dumbledore sat down again. "Minerva, how would you describe Miss Knight's class behavior?"

"Very studious," she said, still confused. "She usually keeps to herself, hardly speaks..."

"And if I told you that over the last two days she's picked numerous verbal battles with Draco Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"You see! You would not believe it because you have seen the shy version of her!"

"'Version'?" Slughorn repeated, taken aback.

Snape glared at him, which Slughorn either did not see or chose to ignore.

"Hm. Let's say that a normal person has one setting, a default setting that is that person's personality. Emma Knight has two settings: her default, which is to say the way she was born, and another setting, one she established after her father was sent to prison."

"Perhaps Draco is a trigger," said Snape suddenly. "She seems only to be her 'default' when she's around him."

Dumbledore said nothing. He watched the girl as she slept and wondered what it was they were missing.

* * *

Draco's POV

Emma wasn't in Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, nor did I see her at any point in the Great Hall. Days of her absence turned to weeks, and the stupid necklace Pansy doggedly wore every day was a constant reminder for me. I no longer paid any notice to Zabini's mocking or teasing. I found myself listening to pieces of gossip I overheard in the halls or the courtyard.

"Did you hear about that fire in Ravenclaw?"

"Wasn't that weeks ago?"

"I heard it only burnt one bed."

"I bet someone did it on purpose."

"Didn't that Knight girl get expelled?"

"No, I heard she had a mental breakdown or something so the teachers are giving her private lessons for stuff."

"Does she even sleep in the dorm anymore?"

"Do you think the fire freaked her out?"

The voices went on and on. I told myself I didn't care, that it didn't matter. But I kept listening anyway.

Christmas came and went. I left home early and arrived back at Hogwarts a day before most everyone else. When I walked into the nearly empty Great Hall, I noticed one thing: Potter, Granger, and two Weaselys were sitting at a table with blonde-haired green-eyed girl.

* * *

Emma's POV

After the fire in the Ravenclaw girl's dorm--_that you caused,_ my mind filled in--Dumbledore arranged for me to get private classes. And at my request, he allowed me to spend nights in his office on the large comfy chair in the corner. It was the only place I felt safe at night.

I'd promised myself that whatever happened, whatever I had done, I'd never do it again. Luckily, everyone had been in the Great Hall for dinner when the fire--_when you set your bed on fire_--had occurred. Nevertheless, my classmates wouldn't see me again if I could help it. I was doing a pretty good job, too.

Until Harry, returning from Christmas with Ron, Hermoine, and Ron's little sister, found me sitting in the Great Hall. They plopped down around me, Harry making introductions and the others asking me to separate face from rumor.

Ron's sister, introduced as Ginny, waited until I had finished explaining everything before saying, "It's your necklace, then."

We gaped at her.

"What?" she said defensively.

Hermoine's eyes lit up. "Wait a moment! Ginny's right!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, lost. "What?!"

"Think about it." Hermoine was practically bouncing with excitement. "She's never been seen without her necklace. She's always worn it. Then she loses it and the next day all kinds of freaky things happen to her."

"'Freaky'?" repeated Ron skeptically. "C'mon, Hermoine. It's Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Things like this happen all the time."

"Yes, on _purpose_," she said. "Never on _accident_! Don't you understand? Emma's magic is unstable. Her necklace could've been some kind of charm or something to keep her power in check."

I squirmed a little in my seat and raised my hand a little. "Um, hi? Unstable-magic-girl is right here, you know."

All of them looked over at me and suddenly started laughing. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, and pretty soon I was laughing with them.

* * *

Draco's POV

When I saw her laughing with them, when I saw Potter cozying up to her, I lost it. I went over to the table, grabbing her arm and yanking her up. She stumbled as I pulled her along.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" she said.

I stopped, turning around. Potter and his crew had drawn their wands and Potter himself looked like he really wanted to be the one to rip my throat out.

"Call off your guard dogs," I growled at her. "I just want to talk."

She frowned, turning to follow my gaze. "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of them."

I made a low guttural noise. "Alone, Knight."

Slowly, very slowly, she looked at Potter and said, "Malfoy and I are going to talk. You guys just stay here."

Just as slowly, the others sat down. Potter remained standing.

"Harry," she said softly. "It'll be fine. I can handle him."

Potter held her eyes longer than I felt necessary. Then he looked at me.

"If you try to hurt her," he began.

"Yeah, yeah," I said flippantly. "I know. Brave man routine. 'You'll be sorry if you hurt her blah blah insert threats here'." I glanced at Emma. "Can we go now?"

Scowling, she nodded and let me lead her into the corridor. We started walking, almost automatically matching each other's stride.

"You wanted to talk," she said. "So talk."

_There it is again,_ I thought. _The real her, a different her than how she is with everyone else. Even with the wonderful Harry Potter she's not this confident. _Remembering her and Potter brought my anger back anew.

"What are you doing with him?" I demanded.

She stopped walking. "With who?"

"You know who!" I snapped, whirling on her. "Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing with Potter?"

For a moment, she just stared at me openly. Then she smiled. "We all know you have a crush on him, but its time you knew: Harry prefers _girls_."

"I do _not_ have a crush on Potter, you idiot!" My fists clenched.

"Even if there was something going on--I'm not saying there is or isn't--how is it your business?"

I didn't say anything. We both knew I didn't have an answer.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, I'm going back to my friends."

"They aren't your friends," I said in a low voice. "And you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

I stepped close to her, noticing I could feel the heat off her body through my clothes. She wore light-colored denim jeans and a deep green v-neck shirt that brought out her impossibly deep eyes. She shivered a little.

"Yes or no, Knight." I frowned. "Are you interested in Potter?"

She met my stare. "Yes."

My anger consumed me and I turned left, punching the wall next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emma jump. I leaned my head against my fist and took deep, steady breaths. Why was I so bloody _angry_?!

"Why?" I said tightly, keeping my eyes closed.

"He's nice, and he's courageous, and..." I opened my eyes in time to see her blush. "...and cute..." Her blush deepened.

"Not to mention bloody famous," I snarled. "That's got to get him bonus points with the ladies."

"I don't like him because he's famous."

"Ha! Yes you do! You don't like guys like _him_, you've _never_ liked guys like him. But because he's the great Harry Potter, you're all over him!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Inform me then. What exactly is the kind of guy I like, Malfoy? Since you know me oh so well."

"I'm not the one who disappeared without a goodbye!"

"Oh! So that's what this is really about! My dad had been _arrested_, Malfoy. I was _eleven_. What'd you expect me to do?"

"I dont know!"

"Do you want to know why I didn't say goodbye?" she said, taking a step towards me. "It's because the day my father got arrested was the day I started hating you."

"You don't hate me."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"I can prove it."

The words rolled off my tongue before I could stop them, and suddenly I was kissing her. My hands gripped her upper arms, maybe to keep her from running away. But it wasn't necessary. Her body was pressed against mine, her hands on my shoulders. Slowly, timidly, she placed one of her hands lightly on the back of my neck. Then she broke away. My hands dropped from her and she stepped back.

"I..." Her fingers went to her lips.

And then she ran away.

* * *

3rd Person POV

When Emma hadn't returned after an hour, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny went to look for her. They already knew she was afraid to go back to the Ravenclaw dorm, and she wasn't in the courtyard. All of the classrooms were locked and spelled...

"The library!" said Hermoine suddenly.

They nearly ran in the door of the library and heard quiet crying.

"Emma?" Harry called.

No response. the crying continued.

"Please don't tell me Moaning Myrtle's left her bathroom," Ron muttered.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as Hermoine elbowed him.

They walked down rows of books, following the crying. They rounded a corner and--

"Emma!" Hermoine and Ginny were by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

Emma was on the floor, arms around her knees. She looked up at Hermoine through bloodshot eyes. She shook her head. "I..." she swallowed. "There's something wrong with me. Why...Why do I..."

"What'd Malfoy do to you?" asked Harry through clenched teeth.

She seemed surprised. "Nothing, he...Nothing. I just..." The tears began to flow again and she clutched at folds of her shirt. "I'm just so stupid!"

Hermoine gathered her up. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that..." She hiccuped. "What's wrong is that I'm...I'm in love with him."

Everyone froze.

Finally, Ron burst out with what they were all thinking, "_Malfoy_? You're in love with _Malfoy_?"

Emma nodded against Hermoine's chest, sobbing.

Ron blinked. "_Draco_ Malfoy?"

"No, Ron, his twin brother," Ginny snapped.

"No wonder she's crying," he murmured.

Hermoine gave him a look. That didn't stop Harry from exclaiming, "His father is a Death Eater!"

Numb, Emma replied, "I know."

"He's probably a Death Eater now, too! I don't doubt that Voldemort's recruited him--"

His friends flinched and Emma repeated, "I know."

"You even told us you thought it was his father who got your dad arrested--"

"I know!" She sat up, eyes shining. "Don't you think I've asked myself these same questions, given myself the same reasons why I shouldn't?" She started to tremble. "But I do. There's not getting around it. I do."

"Maybe it's not love," said Ginny.

Emma shook her head. "It's...I'm more myself with him than I am with anyone. It's always been different with him. _He's_ always been different." For the third time, she began to cry. "When He kissed me, I...I let him. I enjoyed it. I..." She hid her face again.

"He kissed you?!" said Harry.

"You _let_ him?!" Ron's face was crinkled in disgust.

"Not helping!" hissed Ginny.

* * *

Emma's POV

_I'm falling apart at the seams._

_Pansy, the fire, the weeks of strange dreams, they were all warnings._

_I am crumbling._

_All because the boy I thought I hated kissed me._

_

* * *

_3rd Person POV

"What are we going to do, Harry?" said Ron the next day.

"About what?" Hermoine asked.

"Emma."

"What's there to do?"

Ron stepped in front of Harry, who so far had not said a word. "You can't tell her anything, mate."

"Emma's our friend!" Hermoine protested, frowning at Ron.

"She's in _love_ with _Malfoy_," Ron whispered frantically. "Anything we say to her is something she can tell him, and you know that little prick will report anything important right to You-Know-Who."

Draco Malfoy stood stock still, frozen against the courtyard pillar. _Emma was in love with...?_

"She wouldn't do that," said Harry in an icy tone.

"No offense, mate, but how do you know?"

"I know her."

"You've talked to her a maximum of, what, five times?"

"Lay off, Ron," said Hermoine, stepping in. "Up until yesterday in the library, you liked her, too. You're just spooked cuz someone normal actually likes Malfoy."

"She's not one hundred percent _normal_, Hermoine--"

"And do you really think she's going to tell Malfoy anything after the state she was in yesterday?"

Ron relaxed. "I guess you're right."

They started walking again.

"But we do need to come up with a plan." After another look from Hermoine, he hastily said, "Backup plan, just a backup plan." He brightened suddenly. "Maybe we could set her up with Fred or George!"

* * *

Draco's POV

I was still marveling over what I'd heard when Pansy entered the commons room.

She said something I didn't quite catch and I stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, a bit irritated.

Pansy gaped, open-mouthed and hurt.

"Don't mind him," said Blaise from across the room. "He's distracted."

"Distracted by what?" she asked cautiously.

Zabini grinned maliciously. "A girl."

I glanced up sharply. "What?"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Malfoy." He turned to Pansy. "Someone saw him kissing a pretty little blonde yesterday outside the Great Hall. All of Slytherin's trying to figure out who she is."

Something in Blaise's smile told me he already knew who it was. Pansy looked distressed. She was twisting the charm on her necklace--Emma's necklace--over and over.

"What I want to know," Zabini continued, "is when I'm going to meet her."

_He knows very well that Pansy knows exactly who that "pretty little blonde" is._

I glared at him fiercely. Pansy was still twisting the necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

Startled into honesty, she replied, "I found it."

She pressed her lips together. I held out my hand. Her mouth became a thin line when I said, "I think we both know who that belongs to."

She took it off, placing it in my open hand. "You're not giving it back to that stupid Ravenclaw girl, are you?"

I examined the charm intently, turning it over in my palm. "I don't know," I said quietly. "I might just keep it. For kicks."

_She already thinks I stole it. It doesn't matter now._

But something she'd said echoed in my mind.

_"It was my mother's..."_

I walked into the Headmaster's office that night and came face to face with Emma's sleeping form. I stared, wide-eyed, until Dumbledore cleared his throat. I sat down opposite him, his desk between us, classic student-teacher position.

"I called you here because I wanted to ask you something, Draco," said Dumbledore. "You and Emma were friends when you were little, correct?"

I nodded dimly.

"Do you remember something she always had with her? An item of some kind?"

My memory flashed to when we were five. "A necklace."

He mulled that over for a moment.

"Do you know where it is? Or, perhaps you have it?"

I stiffened.

"You aren't in trouble, Draco."

I said nothing.

"Why isn't she wearing it now?"

"She lost it," I said tightly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "She talks in her sleep, Draco. Often. Rants, actually. She mumbled at one point about how she thinks you stole her necklace. If you found it, or took it off someone else," he smiled knowingly, "you can just give it to me and I'll say I found it."

I reached into my pocket slowly, looking over at her. Her hair had fallen in her face, and my fingers itched to brush it away from her forehead. _What's wrong with me? One kiss and suddenly I'm going soft?_

When I handed Dumbledore the necklace, he said, "This is very important to her."

"It's her mother's," I said. "She's never taken it off."

He watched me carefully. "Do you remember when she got it?"

"No. She's had it since before I met her."

He nodded at me and smiled again. His eyes twinkled.

"She talks in her sleep, Draco," he said again. "Often. About you."

I could feel my face growing hot. _Bloody hell, I'm _blushing_ now?!_

"As you must be aware," he continued, "she is not entirely thrilled about her feelings for you. She blames your father for her own fathr's imprisonment, and doubtless, feeling how she does for you must seem to her like a betrayal."

"Is there a point to this?" I snapped.

"Not really," he said, still smiling.

I stood, anxious to leave.

"Goodbye, Draco."

I turned and walked out, but not before hearing Emma mutter my name in her sleep. And when I got back to my dorm, I realized something.

_Shit,_ I thought. _I'm in love with the girl I hate._


	2. Dance With Me

A/N: chapter two's up, peeps.

i don't know how much more i can stress this: **REVIEW PLEASE!**

i like to know people's opinions on my stuff. please.

* * *

Dance With Me

Emma's POV

After admitting to myself about my feelings for a certain arrogant, egotistical Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy--and getting all my hysterical crying over and done with--I started to notice things I never really wanted to notice.

For example, I noticed Malfoy looks really handsome in green. Also, he's actually kind of muscular, which is probably the fault of Quidditch--

"WHAT?!"

I looked up from my notebook in surprise. Hermoine was staring at me, open-mouthed. I felt my face burn as I realized her shout had drawn the attention of nearly everyone else in the library.

"Hermoine, quiet," I hissed.

She realized everyone was looking, and once they were done gawking, she whispered, "What did you just say?"

"I said, keep quiet--"

"No, _before_ that!"

"I didn't say anything before that!"

Her eyes were wide. "You muttered something about Malfoy. Maybe I didn't hear you correctly. I'm _really_ hoping I didn't hear you correctly."

I cleared my throat softly and said, "Uh, well, what did I say?"

_PLEASE don't tell me I said what I think I said out loud, please please please pl--_

"I'm really, _really_ hoping I did _not_ hear you say that Malfoy is _muscular_."

My face flushed. I tapped the feather of my quill nervously against the paper of my notebook. Well, it was really my diary, but Hermoine thought I was studying for Potions. Which is what I was technically _supposed_ to be doing.

_Damn you, Malfoy._

"Well," I said, stalling. "I'm not going to not lie and say that I did because I might or might not have said something to that extent?" I smiled uneasily.

"Oh, _God_." Hermoine let her head hit her book.

I flinched. "I didn't know I was saying it out _loud_, Hermoine!"

"I think I've been scarred for life."

"Don't be dramatic." My smile shakily returned. "That's my job. You're supposed to be the realistic one."

"Well, Merlin knows _you're_ not the realistic one. I don't want to hear your secret fantasies about--"

"Shh!" _Good _God_ she can get loud._

Hermoine lifted her head, apologetic. Indignant, I added, "And they aren't _fantasies_, for your information. It's an obvious fact that he's m--"

She covered her ears with her hands. "Emma, I'm your friend, I really am. But I do _not_ want to be told all the wonderful things about Mal...your certain person. I am perfectly content to hate him just like always."

I sighed. "He's not wonderful," I grumbled, pouting. "I should hate him, too."

"At least something good came out of this," said Hermoine.

"Like what?"

She smiled at me. "You're more comfortable around us now. You're talking so much more than before."

By "us", she meant the Trio: Harry, Ron, and herself. Hermoine went back to her work as I absorbed her words. It was true, I was more social that I had been. But I had a feeling it wasn't because I'd been hanging out with the Trio, or because they knew everything about me: my strange dreams and uncontrollable powers, my father's arrest, my horrid little crush on Malfoy. After he had kissed me over Christmas break in an attempt to prove that I didn't hate him, I'd found it harder and harder to be the quiet, shy girl that had come to Hogwarts almost six years ago.

And after he kissed me, I'd done all I could to avoid him. It had been the hardest week of my life. He was _everywhere_.

Snape certainly wasn't helping. He was planning to have us duel in a few days in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and guess who my dueling partner was?

Malfoy.

I swear, Snape was doing this on purpose. He'd even sneered when he announced my partner. Did he know? Did Dumbledore tell him? Or...God forbid...was it really that _obvious_?

I stood, gathering all my books. Hermoine gave me a questioning look.

"I don't really feel like studying," I told her. "I think I'm just going back to my dorm."

Frowning, she glanced out the window. "It's not even noon yet, Emma. You can't spend all Saturday in your dorm."

"It won't be all of Saturday, just a majority of Saturday." _That's certainly easier than trying to avoid Malfoy. He can't reach me in the Ravenclaw dorm._

"You're still frightened of the dorms, Emma."

I froze. "I am _not_, Hermoine!" _I would be less frightened if I could find my damn necklace. _I touched the hollow space of my throat where my mother's necklace used to rest. I'd lost it when school had first started, and I still hadn't found it.

Hermoine sighed. "Can you at least go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and I?"

"When?"

"Five."

I pretended to think it over, laughing quietly when she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure I'll be there."

She smiled, satisfied. "Good."

Outside the library, there was no place safe. I knew Malfoy would never set foot in the library, just as he would never be able to get into Ravenclaw. But there was a lot of hallway between the library and Ravenclaw's commons room...

"Oof!" I bumped into a strong body and hit the floor, books flying.

The boy I'd walked into turned and scowled at me. "Watch where--" His scowl vanished, an amused grin slowly taking its place. "Well, hello."

"Um, hi?" When he didn't make a move to help me up, I moved to my knees so I could pick up my fallen things.

"I haven't seen much of you in the Slytherin common room lately, Knight."

My hand froze in midair. Of course. Blaise Zabini. Forcing myself not to scream and run in the opposite direction, I resumed grabbing my books, placing them carefully into my shoulder bag. Zabini stood above me. He didn't offer to help.

_Vain, self-centered jerk. Of course he's not going to help me, he thinks he's better than me._

"I see no reason to be there," I said calmly. "I'm technically not allowed."

"That didn't stop you before. What was it that lured you into breaking the rules?" He was smirking, as though he already had an answer embedded in his mind.

"I wasn't breaking the rules the first time," I protested.

"And the second?" Amusement danced in his eyes, momentarily covering the distaste they held. I entertained him, but I was below him.

I didn't reward him with a response.

"How could you have been so sure it was Draco who stole your necklace?" he said, unaffected by the fact that I was ignoring him. "Maybe you simply wanted to see him, hm?"

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"Is that so?" He watched me as I picked up my diary. "What have we here?"

He swiped it before I could put it in my bag.

"Give that back," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Why? Is it important to you?"

I needed to be careful of my answer here. "It's just a book."

"Then you won't mind if I..." Zabini trailed off and opened the diary, right to the page I'd just been writing.

"No!" I scrambled to my feet.

He laughed cruelly. "What's wrong? I thought it was just a book?"

My eyes shifted from him to the diary to him again. Then I lunged for it. Shoving it in my bag as fast as I could, I chanced a glance at him again. He was chuckling, and then I knew he'd never had any intention of reading it. He just wanted to get a rise out of me.

"I saw Malfoy's name," he drawled. "What did you write about him? A confession perhaps?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who thinks he's above me," I snapped.

"I am above you," he interrupted matter-of-factly.

"And the only thing I would write about Malfoy is how much I _detest_ him."

"'Detest him'," Zabini repeated with a thoughtful look. "Well...I suppose you can't object to this then."

He pulled me close to him, an arm around my waist. I gaped at him and tried to wriggle away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him.

I looked around wildly, searching for someone, _anyone_, to get this freakish Slytherin away from me. Suddenly, I stilled as I realized his game. Looking him straight in the face, I said, "You're going through a great deal of trouble for someone who just wants to be right."

The corner of his mouth turned down in disgust, and he immediately let me go, dusting himself off. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're no bloody fun," he sneered. "It's not worth it anyway; any longer and I would've had to have my clothes burned."

"Whatever, Zabini." I slung my bag on my shoulder. "You just wanted confirmation on your Knight's-Got-A-Thing-For-Malfoy theory. I'm not giving it to you."

Noticing that his smug grin was gone, I added, "Don't worry, I'm not taking your lovely Draco away from you. You can go back to trying to get in his pants now."

"Bloody half-breed bitch," he growled.

I stopped dead, fixing him with a glare that I hoped looked even half as angry as I felt. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Yeah, I know all about your Mudblood mother and your stupid Muggle grandfather--"

Whirling on him, I sent my fist flying towards his face. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't ever talk about my family." I landed a solid kick to his groin and relished in his groan of pain as he doubled over. "And by the way, I'm no 'bloody half-breed'."

I hesitated just a moment, then brought my knee up to his face. He crashed backwards, holding his face. I knew there hadn't been enough force to break anything, but I hoped it would at least leave a mark. Turning my back on Zabini, I walked away from him, trembling in either anger or fear; I wasn't one-hundred-percent sure which.

* * *

Draco's POV

"What the hell happened to _you_?" I tried hard not to chuckle as I took in Blaise's appearance.

With a wordless growl, he dropped into a chair and glared at me. His eye was blackened.

"Shouldn't you go to Madame Pomfrey to get that fixed?" I asked with a barely containable smile. "Who did that anyway?"

"Your stupid bloody dueling partner," he glowered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who?"

"_Knight_," hissed Zabini. "The stupid bloody girl you're in love with."

"For the umpteenth time, Zabini, I'm not in love with her. I detest her."

"She said the same thing about you, actually. I don't believe either of you for a bloody second."

"Stop saying 'bloody', Zabini. Are you saying Knight did that to you?"

Stiffly, he nodded. I chortled.

"Knight? _Emma_ Knight? Five foot four, a-hundred-pounds-dripping-wet, _Emma Knight_?"

"It's not funny, Malfoy."

"On the contrary."

"Surprisingly, for being one hundred pounds, dripping wet, Knight has serious curves."

My laughing ceased abruptly. He smirked at me.

He was only saying that to get at me. _Well, it worked._

"What were you doing talking to her anyway?" I said, keeping my voice only mildly curious.

"She ran into me in the hall," he said, foul mood returning. "We chatted, I stole her diary, she pissed me off, next thing I know she hit me."

When I looked about to laugh again, he glared and added, "Caught me off guard, is all."

"What'd you say to make her hit you?" _Wait, did he say he stole her diary?_

Suddenly, Zabini's grin returned. "Why don't you ask the question you _really_ want to know the answer to, Draco?"

"What question would that be," I asked, frowning.

"The question pertaining to Knight's diary."

I said nothing, and Blaise sighed, giving up.

"You're not leaving here like that," said Zabini disapprovingly. "Poor Pansy's head will explode."

Blinking, I realized I was indeed bare-chested.

"Do you think that'd work?"

He chuckled at my obvious hopeful tone. "Do you want to face the consequences if she lives through it?"

I flinched.

"Didn't think so."

"Anyway," I said, "this will solve the shirt problem."

As I slipped a long-sleeve shirt over my head, I heard Zabini say, "Good choice in attire, Malfoy."

I gave him a questioning look, unbuttoning all three of the buttons.

"She says you look 'really handsome in green'." He snickered.

"Who, Pansy?" I frowned down at myself. _It's not too late to change..._

He rolled his eyes. "No, you git. _Knight_."

"Knight. _Knight_ thinks I look handsome in green," I said, more of a question than a statement.

_He's lying to see how I'll react. Knight wouldn't say that to _him_ of all people._

"So says her diary."

"_Really_?" At Zabini's loud laugh, I cleared my throat. "I don't care what she thinks."

"I'll save you the trouble of asking and just tell you what else I read. Or..." He threw something at me. "I could just let you read for yourself."

I glanced at the small book in my hands. It was navy blue, leather-bound, with decorative gold designs on the cover. "Where the bloody hell did you pull this out of?"

"Didn't you just yell at me for saying 'bloody'?"

"Does Knight not know you stole her diary?" I thumbed through the pages, scanning for my name. _What else did she write about me? Not that I...care._

"She thinks I gave it back. When she wasn't paying attention I swapped it with a different book. She shoved it in her bag without even looking at it."

"You're terrible," I said gleefully.

He shrugged. "I do my best. Happy reading, Malfoy. Just don't get so caught up in it that you forget about Hogsmeade."

"What time are we meeting again?"

"Five."

"Right, right." I nodded. "I'll be there."

Zabini smirked as he walked out, probably for a Slug Club meeting, but I was barely paying attention. I flipped to the beginning of the diary and began to read.

On the inside cover was a message. "For your sixth year at Hogwarts_._"Probably from her grandfather.

The first page of her diary began like this: **_Well, after years of successful avoidance, I finally had a run-in with Draco Malfoy._**

_Look at that, very first sentence. _I grinned.

_**He's still as much of a bastard as ever. No use in recounting the moment; he's not worth it. I will say however that, thanks to him, I met Harry Potter--**_

Scowling, I skipped a few pages. I didn't want to read about her high opinion of Potter.

**_I realized today I'd lost my necklace. I haven't been able to find it anywhere. I checked the Slytherin common room, even, but it wasn't there either. Unless that jerk Malfoy stole it. I wouldn't put it past him--_**

Skip. Next page.

**_There was a fire in the Ravenclaw dorm last night..._**

Ski--wait a second.

**_...a fire that I caused._**

Intrigued, I continued to read.

**_It started when Pansy Parkinson got a group of girls together, Slytherin girls of course..._** My eyes narrowed. **_...and attacked me. I bet it was because Malfoy's been watching me lately. She probably got the wrong impression from him. But anyway, I kind of...blacked out or something. Whatever I did to those girls, it took Dumbledore's power to un-hex them, and now Pansy and the others don't remember a thing about it. Snape's furious, I can tell._**

**_Instead of going to dinner, I went to take a nap, sleep off the shock. I had a dream about a fire, and when I woke up, my bed was scorched._**

_What?!_

I flipped the page.

**_I've been having strange dreams lately. I have a feeling they're really important, but...I can't seem to remember them..._**

Next page. There was only one hastily scrawled sentence, as if she'd gotten up in the middle of the night to write it.

**_Draco Malfoy was in my dream._**

_She's dreaming about me? Was it good? Was it bad? Wait, what the hell do I care?!_

I skipped more pages.

_**Hermoine and Ginny seem to think my necklace is a charm or something that keeps my 'unstable power in check'...**_

There was no date at the top, so I was probably reading from the middle of an entry. I went back a page and my jaw dropped. In small, very neat letters near the top, she had written, **_I am in love with Draco Malfoy._**

Bloody hell.

**_I don't know why. All I know is one minute we were fighting and then he just...kissed me._**

She had underlined the next sentence.

_**And I liked it.**_

The ink of the following paragraph was slightly smeared.

_**Ron and Harry are disgusted. Hermoine is trying to be supportive, but I know she's more than a little horrified. It's not like I'm going to do anything. I mean, it's still Malfoy. **_

She'd left a lot of it blank until...

_**I still can't find my necklace.**_

I checked the date in the top corner. It was yesterday's entry. I'd given Dumbledore the necklace days ago.

Today's entry had been cut short. She'd stopped writing mid-sentence. Mid-_word_, actually.

_**After admitting to myself about my feelings for a certain arrogant, egotistical Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy--and getting all my hysterical crying over and done with--I started to notice things I never really wanted to notice.**_

_**For example, I noticed Malfoy looks really handsome in green. Also, he's actually kind of muscular, which is probably the fault of Quid**_

She thought I was muscular. I closed her diary, a smirk slowly forming on my face. It was officially true. Emma Knight was in love with me. Now, how was I going to get her diary back? My smirk grew. This could be very, very fun.

* * *

3rd Person POV

When Draco Malfoy entered Hogsmeade, he spotted Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe immediately. He also happened to spot a certain fair-haired girl.

"Bloody perfect," he said to himself with a grin. "I've got a bloody perfect idea."

As soon as Emma Knight noticed that a certain stormy-eyed Slytherin boy had come to Hogsmeade, her reaction was more of an, "Uggggghhhhh."

"Emma?" asked Hermoine, confused. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, she jabbed her thumb behind her, head on the table. The Trio looked, saw, and sighed at the same time.

"Just ignore him, Emma." Ron took a swig of his butterbeer.

Head down, she said, "I can't ignore him. It's too freaking difficult now. Why do you think I've been avoiding him for the last goddamn week?"

"Who have you been avoiding?"

Emma jumped. "Jesus, Luna!"

Luna Lovegood gave her an odd look.

"No one, Luna," Harry said quickly.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna, smiling. "Here's that book I borrowed last month, Hermoine."

She handed it to Hermoine, who thanked her.

"Have you lot done anything to Malfoy recently?" Luna questioned suddenly.

"Besides landing his stupid Death Eater father in prison?" Ron muttered.

Emma choked on her butterbeer, coughing. She covered her mouth with her hand while Hermoine patted her back. "Wait, what?" she said when she could breathe. "Malfoy's dad is in Azkaban? Since when?"

"Last year," said Ron, looking at her strangely. "You didn't know that?" He hit Harry's shoulder lightly. "Mate, did we not tell her that?"

"It's not exactly the punishment he deserves," said Harry, "since all the Dementors are working for Voldemort."

The teens flinched, all except Harry, upon hearing the evil wizard's name.

"There's no Dementors in Azkaban?" Emma asked.

"Nope. It's just like a normal prison now," said Harry.

Ron gaped. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"I knew I hadn't really been reading the newspaper much," she said. "But I can't believe I'm _this_ behind on current events."

Realizing something, she whispered, "I could visit my dad."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." She sipped her butterbeer.

"Why do you ask, Luna?" Harry turned back to her.

"He keeps staring over here." Luna glanced over her shoulder. "I can't tell which one of you he's looking at, but he's definitely staring." She looked back at them. "Do _you_ know who he's staring at?"

The Trio pointed at Emma and, all together, said, "Her."

Groaning, Emma let her head fall back to the table. "Kill me. Just kill me."

Hermoine was giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Your reactions are so funny," she said. "Especially since you lo--"

"Loathe him," Emma interrupted, giving her friend a look.

Hermoine sheepishly whispered, "Right. Loathe."

"I'm going now," said Luna pleasantly. "I really only came to return Hermoine's book. I'll see you back at the dorm, Emma."

Once she was gone, Emma said, "Hermoine, I could just kill you."

"It's not her fault you're acting like this," said Ron.

She sat up, becoming defensive. "Acting like what?"

"I don't know." Ron flushed. "All this avoiding. You're letting him be in control."

"He is _not_ in control of anything!"

"All I'm saying is you need to confront this so you can move on and love someone else instead." His gaze flickered to Harry for barely a second. Harry gave Ron a look, and Emma blushed. "You know, someone who actually _has_ a soul?"

"Ron," said Harry slowly. "While I don't disagree with you--I agree one hundred percent--Emma can't just suddenly change how she feels. She would've done that already."

"No, he's right. I need to confront this head-on." She drained the last of her butterbeer and stood. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

Emma's POV

I could see three possible outcomes for my approaching Malfoy, the least likely being that we talk it over and I walk away hating him like I always have. The second, and still not very likely, was that the moment I get him outside I tackle him to the ground and we make out in the snow--I was praying I had enough restraint that this would not be the case. The third, most probably outcome? I get him outside, we fight for ten or twenty solid minutes, and then one of us angrily stomps away while the other one trudges back to Hogsmeade with a scowl on their face. I had not yet decided which of the two I would be.

When I reached their table, my strategy was to not make eye contact. That dissolved in about two seconds.

"I need to talk to you," I said to Malfoy, trying to stay calm. It was so frustrating. The jerk was even wearing green.

"First you're late, now your little girlfriend decides to steal you away?" said Zabini in his -no-wonder-I'm-so-much-better-than-you tone.

My wand was at his throat in an instant. "I am _not_ his girlfriend," I snarled.

Without waiting for Blaise's response, I grabbed Malfoy's arm and walked out into the snow. Once we were far enough away from Hogsmeade, I let him go.

"What do you want to talk so desperately about, Knight?"

I cursed silently. Maybe I should have thought this through more...

"Or maybe," he said, grinning, "you just wanted me alone." Malfoy stepped closer to me, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. "Maybe talking wasn't what you had in mind."

His head tilted, his lips parting as he moved in slowly to kiss me. As his mouth brushed mine, my mind screamed _Focus!_ and I took an unsteady step backward.

"Stop that," I said.

"You don't really want me to stop that, do you, Knight?" He was still grinning.

"Yes, I do." I swallowed.

Stupid, handsome, Quidditch-playing muscular jerk.

"Stop lying, Knight."

Ron's words echoed in my head. _Confront. Right._

"Alright, Malfoy, look," I said. "The deal is, up until last week I hated you. But now for some cruel, unknown reason, I don't. I lo...I more than like you."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell this cocky, overconfident bastard that I loved him.

He just stared at me, the grin turning to a smirk. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me hate you again."

"Any suggestions on how exactly I go about doing that?"

"I don't know, just be you. That was doing a pretty damn good job before."

"It doesn't seem to be working now, though, does it?"

Anger flared in me. "I don't freaking know, Malfoy! I've never had this problem!"

"What if I told you," he said with a smirk, "that I don't want you to hate me again?"

I struggled to keep my mouth from dropping. "Huh?"

"I seem to find you more-than-liking me very...amusing."

He began to play with a strand of my hair again.

"Go out with me tomorrow." His eyes twinkled mischievously. _I didn't know they could do that._ "On a date."

"No," I replied, though my heart was pounding.

"It'll be fun."

"For you!"

"That's the point." He reached into his coat pocket. "But really, you don't have a choice. Not if you want this back." He pulled out a small leather book.

"Where the hell did you get my diary?" I burst out.

"Zabini delivered it to me." Malfoy grinned devilishly. "Don't worry, I haven't read it."

"Give that back."

"Put the wand away, Knight. This one's a fake."

He dropped the book in the snow. I picked it up, opened it. It was empty.

"If you want the real one, you have to go on a date with me, and I have to enjoy it. You don't do everything exactly as I say, and your diary gets read aloud to all of Slytherin."

My face burned with embarrassment. "I hate you, Malfoy."

"No, you don't," he said cheerfully. "You 'more than like' me." He looked me up and down. "Be sure to wear something nice."

Kissing me on the cheek before I could react, he whispered, "I'll pick you up outside Ravenclaw at seven."

Looks like there was a fourth outcome I didn't mention: one of us gets blackmailed by the other. Hooray.

* * *

3rd Person POV

When Emma walked in nearly five minutes after Malfoy, she walked straight to the Trio, took her seat, and allowed her head to slam against the table for the third time.

"You could get a concussion if you keep doing that," said Harry.

The only response he received was a grunt.

* * *

Emma's POV

"He's _blackmailing you_?" Hermoine shrieked.

"Yes," I said tiredly.

"What does he want you to do?" asked Harry.

I leaned my head against the pillar, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their reactions. The winter air blew through the courtyard, stinging my face.

"He wants me to go on a date."

There was a pause, and then I heard Ron's voice. "He had to blackmail you in order to ask you out?"

"Well, he probably wanted a sure thing. He doesn't know how she feels, Ron," said Hermoine.

My mind traveled back. That confident grin..._ Actually, Hermoine, he does._

"Besides, he probably thought blackmailing with her diary would be more fun," she said.

"When?" came Harry's hesitant, casual question.

"Tomorrow night."

There was another pause. All Harry said was a faint, "Oh."

"What are you going to do?" Hermoine asked me.

I opened my eyes. "There's no chance to steal it back; he's hidden it somewhere, and we can't just march into Slytherin and search. A truth potion would take too long. So what else can I do? I'm going on a date with Malfoy."

"You don't sound thrilled," said Harry.

"Yeah," Ron chirped. "Considering you--"

"Trust me," I interrupted. "I'm not thrilled in the least. And he probably only asked me on a date to humiliate me."

Hermoine smiled. "The joke's on him."

The other two blinked at her. "Huh?"

"We're going to make Emma so gorgeous that Malfoy falls in love!"

I flushed. "Now wait a second! How is that a joke? I don't want him in love with me! I want to be _out_ of love with _him_. That's a horrible plan!"

"I agree," said Harry quickly. "That's a bad idea."

He stared at Hermoine hard, but she ignored him.

"I know you think so, but just trust me."

"Bad idea, Hermoine," Harry repeated. I nodded earnestly.

Ron also looked skeptical. "How are you going to make Emma gorgeous?"

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm not that ugly, Ron!"

His face went red. "I didn't mean you were, I mean you're pretty, I mean..." He took a deep breath. "I just don't understand how _Hermoine's_ going to make you gorgeous."

"Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?" asked Hermoine archly.

Ron's blush deepened. "No! I...I'm going to shut up now."

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Smart move, mate."

"C'mon, Emma." Hermoine grabbed my hand. "We need to prepare."

* * *

Draco's POV

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"I told you, Zabini." I smirked. "I have a date for tomorrow."

"With whom? You finally take Pansy up on her offer?"

I snorted, said "Parselmouth", and slipped into the Slytherin commons room.

"Hardly," I told Blaise.

"Then may I safely assume it's Knight?"

"Yes, it's Knight."

"Admitting your feelings at last, Malfoy?" He chuckled.

"Wrong again, Zabini. It's merely for my amusement."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Emma's POV

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" I tugged nervously on the bottom of the pale pearl-green dress I wore. It looked white from a distance, but up close the green tint of it really brought out my eyes. Hermoine had done a good job finding it, but... "It's so _short_."

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "First, that's the point. Second, it's not _that_ short, it's just shorter than you're used to. Third, you need to show off your legs more. And fourth, yes it's appropriate."

"We don't even know where he's taking me, what if I'm too dressed up?"

"Yes, we do."

I blinked. "We do what?"

"We do know where he's taking you."

Stunned, I asked, "Where?"

"You're his date to the New Year's Ball tonight."

"_What?!_"

"Maybe Ron's right. I think you _have_ been living under a rock."

"I don't want to go to a _ball_! Not in this dress and _not_ with Malfoy!"

"Oh, stop whining and let me do your hair."

I watched in the mirror as Hermoine curled my hair into bouncy blonde ringlets.

"Don't you have to get ready?" I asked, smoothing the fabric of my dress. The sleeveless bodice resembled a corset, cinching tightly around my waist. From there, the fabric flowed like waves to form the skirt which stopped a good two inches above my knee.

"Have you noticed it's only six?" said Hermoine, smiling. "I have plenty of time."

* * *

Draco's POV

I don't know what I was expecting when I picked up Knight. I had told her to dress nice, but knowing her, she probably had no idea the New Year's Ball was tonight. She would probably be wearing jeans--

Emma stepped out of Ravenclaw, and I could barely keep my jaw from dropping. She wore a short, sleeveless dress in the palest shade of green. Her hair was curled and placed in an elegant updo. She was..._ She's even wearing heels, _I thought.

She smirked when she caught me staring. "You shouldn't be looking at me like that. All your gay lovers will feel threatened."

I ignored the comment about gay lovers and instead smirked back. "I'm just...appreciating the merchandise."

I said the words slowly, allowing my eyes to travel her body again. Her cheeks tinged pink, the desired effect.

"You're not going to fall in those heels, I hope."

"No," she said, but even as she spoke, she stumbled into my arms. I steadied her, smiling.

_Same Knight._

Cursing, she straightened herself.

"Ready, Knight?" I held out my arm.

"Not at all, Malfoy," she muttered as she took it.

"I want you to call me Draco tonight." I chuckled. "After all, it _is _a date. We can't call each other by our last names."

She scowled.

"What? It's not that unreasonable...Emma."

"I know. But your 'requests' can only get worse from here."

* * *

Emma's POV

It didn't help my resoluteness to hate this night that Malfoy looked totally hot. He was wearing a dark green silk button-up shirt, with nearly half of the buttons undone, and black pants.

When he and I entered the room, all I wanted to do was run away. The Slytherins were staring at us. Hell, _everyone_ was staring at us. I could hear the whispers as people tried to figure out what the hell I was doing on Malfoy's arm.

I saw Harry and Ron and let go of Malfoy, intending to head towards them. Malfoy, however, grabbed my waist and whispered, "You're my date, remember?"

As he steered me gently away, I sent a pleading look to Harry, mouthing, Help me.

He looked apologetic as Malfoy took me to where Blaise and Pansy stood. If I can, he mouthed back.

A girl I didn't know stood by Zabini's side, looking bored.

"_She's_ your date?" said Pansy.

Zabini chuckled, eying me. "How ever did you manage to squeeze into that tiny dress, Knight?"

Pansy chortled.

"I see your black eye healed, Blaise," I said in a poisonous tone. "Why don't I give you another one?"

"Let's all be civil, just for tonight," said Malfoy with a smile. He pulled me tightly against him, successfully restraining me in the process. "Then you're free to go at each other's throats."

In my ear, he whispered, "Apologize to me."

I opened my mouth to protest, and he added quietly, "Diary."

_I hate you._

"I'm sorry for fighting with your friends...Draco." _Strike me with lightning. Now, please._

Things could not get much worse. At least, that's what I thought before he turned my head and kissed me.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"How's Emma doing?" asked Hermoine as she came over by Ron and Harry.

Both boys were wearing white shirts and black pants; Hermoine's dress was a shimmering maroon.

"Don't look now," said Ron.

Harry had a pained expression. Hermoine turned.

"I said not to look," Ron repeated as Hermoine's eyes widened. He made a gagging noise.

Malfoy had his arms around Emma from behind, and they were kissing.

"Emma probably wants to punch him," said Harry in a strained tone.

Ron gave him a strange look. The two broke apart and Emma glared up at her 'date'.

"I don't know," said Hermoine uneasily. "That looked like a pretty convincing kiss."

* * *

Emma's POV

I guess I have to admit it: Malfoy was kind of a good dancer. But that didn't change the fact that it was still Malfoy.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

His hands were on my hips, guiding me with the music. My own hands were on his shoulders.

"Do what?" He smiled , twirling me suddenly.

_Showoff. _I spun back into his arms a little less gracefully than intended. _Stupid heels._

Pushing my bangs out of my eyes, I looked up at him.

"Why did you kiss me, in front of..." I waved my hand in the general direction of Blaise. "Them."

"You weren't doing a very good job of convincing them," he said, amused. "So I had to take over.

"Well, don't do that anymore."

"Why?" He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Stop it, Draco." I pushed on his chest lightly. "People are staring."

"Let them stare," he said. "For tonight, you're mine."

The music stopped. Another song began.

"Mind if I cut in?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry successfully navigated me away from Malfoy, becoming my next partner.

"Thank you," I whispered happily. "You just saved my life."

"Malfoy didn't look too happy about it." Harry smiled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll probably have to suck up to him a little to appease him after this, but I don't care. It's worth it just to be away from him."

"I thought you..." Harry trailed off. _Right. They're all confused because I love him._

"I don't want to," I said with a sigh. "And I'm doing everything in my power to not." I glanced around. "So, who's your date?"

His blushed slightly. "I, uh...I don't have a date."

I feigned shock, but some of it was real. "You? Harry Potter? Girls are _lined up_ to go out with you."

"Yeah," he said. "None of them...caught my eye."

"Huh. Don't tell me you're just picky."

"I've...already got a girl in mind. But she's with someone else."

I had a sneaking suspicion it was Ginny. "What's she like? This mystery girl on your mind?"

Harry thought over his answer, and I noticed he was just as good at dancing, if not better, than Malfoy.

"She's smart," said Harry.

"Like, Hermoine-level smart?"

He laughed. "Not quite. But still smart."

I pondered this. "Alright. And?"

"And she's..." His cheeks went pink again. "She's really pretty, but she doesn't think she is."

"Modest or just not self-confident?"

"Maybe modest." He shrugged. "She's pretty confident. And she's funny. She was shy at first, but she's..."

_Okay, this boy is _totally_ talking about Ginny._

"What's she look like?" I asked slowly.

"That would give it away."

"Have you told her?" _It's totally Ginny._

Harry shook his head. "I haven't found the right time, and...um, I don't think she likes me."

I laughed and said, "You'll never know until you tell her! I know you're not the bravest with girls, but I'm sure if you just take a deep breath and tell her, it'll be fine."

"You think?" He smiled nervously.

"Sure! You're a great guy, Harry."

He looked in my eyes for another moment, then away. "I should give you back. Malfoy's probably thinking of painful ways to castrate me."

Covering my mouth with my hand, I laughed, hard. "If you give me back, I won't be able to laugh like this all night." I sighed. "I'd almost rather he just read my diary so I wouldn't have to be here with him. That way, I could be dancing with someone like you, who makes me laugh instead of making me apologize."

I rolled my eyes, almost missing Harry's third blush.

"If I can," he said, "I'll find another way to save you from him. It'll only be temporary, though."

"I figured. But thanks, Harry." I kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great friend."

His face flushed, Harry stopped dancing. Malfoy must've been waiting, because he was instantly by my side. Harry bowed melodramatically, making me giggle a little bit.

"She's all yours, Malfoy." And with that, my savior walked away.

Malfoy took over, scowling. "That was a dangerous move you pulled, Emma. I'm tempted to go ahead with the diary."

"You have to share me _sometimes_, Draco. It looks so...possessive if you don't."

"I don't care," he grumbled. "I'm not good with sharing." He glanced up to glare at Harry. "I didn't like you dancing with him."

"Oh come _on_, Malfoy!" I hissed. "What do you want from me?"

Another song started.

He sighed. "Quiet for just a bit longer, Emma," said Malfoy. "Come with me."

He took my hand and led me outside, away from the doors. Something in my mind clicked.

"If you think I'm sleeping with you just to keep you from reading my diary, you've got another thing coming!" I whispered, whipping my hand away.

To my surprise, he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Why?"

"As if you could stop me if I decided to have my way with you." He shook his head. "But that's not why we're here, and the fact that you think so is more than a little insulting."

"So you're...laughing?"

He stopped, but his smile didn't fade. He looked genuinely...happy.

"You were saying something in there?" he prompted.

"Right." I searched my brain. "Why, out of all the things to blackmail for, did you decide to just make me come here?"

His smile widened. "How else was I going to get you to go with me?"

"You could have asked."

"You would've said no. You want to hate me again. Or did you forget that, Knight?"

"I didn't forget." I kept my head down.

"By blackmailing you, we both get what we want. I got a date for this without having to ask Pansy, and you get a valid reason to hate me."

I stared at the ground and didn't say a word. I heard his footsteps as Malfoy walked back towards me.

"Emma?" He lifted my chin, frowning.

I bit my lip as I realized I was close to tears.

"What's wrong?"

"You," I said thickly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You can't...You're making it too impossible to hate you!" I yelled. "You're handsome and a good dancer and an amazing kisser and you have these stupid little sweet moments and your eyes just...they just look right through me, like you can see a me that others can't. And now you care what's wrong and..." I trailed off.

"So even though I got Zabini to steal you diary, I insult Granger, I hate Potter, and I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy, you don't hate me."

Nodding, I stayed quiet.

"Well, then."

Then I felt his lips against mine, and Malfoy was kissing me again. He broke away for a moment, stroking my cheek.

"Emma," he murmured. "I think I've already told you this, but I don't want you to hate me."

He placed his lips to mine, and I allowed him.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"So," said Ron. "When are you going to tell her?"

Harry stared at the door Malfoy and Emma had just vanished through. "Never, Ron."

Ron frowned. "Why?"

Harry licked his lips and said, "She loves Malfoy." The words tasted sour in his mouth.

"And who better to cure her of that disease than you?" said Ron exasperatedly.

Shaking his head, Harry looked at his best friend. "I saw how she looked at him, Ron."

"But she seemed to enjoy dancing with you so much more--"

"Just because she doesn't understand or like the fact that she loves him doesn't change the fact that she does." Harry smiled faintly. "I can wait, Ron. He's going to hurt her. When he does, I'll be there. It's just going to take longer."

* * *

Emma's POV

The dream was fuzzy. The most I could make of my surroundings was a bunch of gray. It was dark, too, so I guessed nighttime. There was shouting, bangs and flashes of different colored light. One of the muffled voices I could almost recognize as my own. I was yelling at someone, a blurred someone who stood in front of me. There was a shout behind me, and I turned.

There was another flash, this time of green light. It filled my vision and a horrible weight crashed into my chest. Everything went black, and I could hear my heart as it stopped.

* * *

A/N: guess what? that's my second chapter.

ya know what you should do now?

Review it! ^_^


	3. Our Little Secrets

Our Little Secrets

Emma's POV

He and I faced each other, wands at the ready.

He grinned at me and said, "You're shaking, Knight. Do I frighten you?"

It was true my wand hand was twitching a little. I hoped that would calm down once the duel began.

"Jitters," I said, mimicking his confident grin perfectly. _I've certainly seen it enough times. That boy has smirking down to an art form. _"Anticipation. Just like old times, right, Malfoy?"

"You'd better hope not, Knight," he said with a wink. "If it's just like old times, that means I'm going to win."

"Watch closely, class," said Snape. "Miss Knight, Mr. Malfoy, you may begin."

Malfoy acted first; he always had, even when we were kids.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Expelliarmus,_" I countered.

The two bursts of red light collided, exploding brightly and harmlessly. Before Malfoy could recover, I raised my wand.

"_Inflomora_." The edge of his cloak erupted into flames. Malfoy yelled, and in my same calm tone I said, "_Aguamenti_."

A jet of water streamed from the tip of my wand, dousing the blonde Slytherin.

He glared, shaking water from his hair. "Running out of useful spells, Knight?"

"I'm going for the entertainment value." I said, smiling.

"_Flipendo!_" he shouted.

I flew backwards, hitting the wall behind me with a thump. Stunned for a moment, I sat there on the floor. Snape stood, about to end the duel. I was on my feet in a second.

"Wait," I said, a little breathlessly. "I'm up. Don't call it. I'm up!"

Lazily, Snape sat again. I stood where I had been before.

I was never one to shout my spells--a little strategy I'd learned--and I whispered my next one as I gestured with my wand. A small blue dot shot out from my wand, stopping a few inches in front of Malfoy. It hung there, glowing.

He smirked. "Is that all you can d--"

The dot exploded into a large blue firework, knocking him flat on his back. I bowed to the class as they clapped. Malfoy stood, brushing himself off.

"Like I said, Malfoy. Entertainment value."

It seemed he was through talking as he roared, "_Serpensortia!"_

A ten foot snake appeared, hissing angrily at me. I froze, standing stock still and its tongue flicked in and out of his horrible mouth. I took a shaky, involuntary step backward.

_Malfoy, you bastard! You know I'm afraid of snakes!_

He looked smug as the snake lunged at me. I yelped, jumping back. Again, Snape stood.

"Relax, Miss Knight, I'll get rid of it," he said.

"No!" I took another step back, found myself against the wall. "No, wait."

"You're practically paralyzed, Miss Knight." Snape sneered. "We all can see who the winner of the duel is--"

"Will you just wait a second!" I raised my wand with an unsteady hand. "Um, _W-Wingardium Leviosa."_

The snake hovered in the air, and I flicked it back at Malfoy. His wand twitched, and it vanished.

"You're shaking again," he observed. "Jitters still?"

_Stop mocking me, asshole._

I swallowed, taking a deep breath. _I hate snakes, I _hate_ snakes. _"_Expulso._"

"_Protego!_"

The explosion from my spell hit his shield, bouncing back at me. Panicking, I shouted my spell for the first time.

"_Finite!_" The blast, a product of my own spell, vanished, as did Malfoy's shield.

This was taking way too long. The entire class was captivated, wondering who would win, but I could see Snape was close to ending it. And if he did, I would lose.

"_Incar--_" Malfoy began.

"_Langlock!_"

Malfoy's tongue was instantly glued to the roof of his mouth, preventing him from completing his spell. Exhaling my held breath, I straightened my body out of its tense position, rolling my neck.

Snape stood a third time. He was scowling at seeing his favorite Slytherin lose to a Ravenclaw, but he seemed just a bit proud that I had won. After all, he was the one who had taught me half the spells I'd used in the duel. The last one was a spell he himself had created. I strode over to Malfoy to undo the effect of my spell.

"Guess it wasn't like old times, Malfoy," I said to him, grinning. "Because I do believe I've just won.

"Congratulations, Miss Knight," Snape said. "You are the victor of this duel."

The class applauded wildly, all except three Slytherin students, at seeing Malfoy get his ass handed to him, and Harry raised two fingers to his mouth and whistled. I laughed, beaming. For the first time, I had beaten Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco's POV

After class, I hung out nearby. There was just enough time between classes for me to congratulate Knight on her victory...properly.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Emma stood in Snape's classroom. His back was to her, and she cleared her throat.

"Professor?"

Snape turned slowly. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Knight?"

She took a deep breath. "I want you to teach me the Animagi transformation."

* * *

Emma's POV

Instead of rejecting me outright, as I had half-feared, Snape merely looked thoughtful.

"Am I allowed to ask your reason, Miss Knight?"

My fists clenched. "I...My father had the ability. He swore he would teach me when I turned fourteen. He said I would be ahead of the curve."

I raised my chin and said, "I am now fifteen, Professor Snape. I will be sixteen in a few months' time. You were once friends with my father. I am asking that you teach me in his stead."

"Well rehearsed, Emma," said Snape, using my first name for the first time. "You've been thinking of this a lot recently?"

I didn't answer.

"The Ministry will most likely not allow it. To be a registered Animagus at your age...."

"I am not..." I paused. I had to word this very carefully. "It will not be necessary for me to register. No one need even know you are teaching me."

Snape seemed amused. "And what will you tell your classmates when they ask where you are every day after class?"

"I'll say I'm studying. They'll believe it."

"And what of the class you have after this one? I believe Potions is a necessary part of your education."

"I spoke with Professor Slughorn," I said. Technically, I had. I'd been planning since Sunday. Today was Wednesday. "He is assigning a student to tutor me on what I miss during his class."

Snape met my gaze and held it unblinkingly. This was it.

"Very well," he said, and I rejoiced silently. "I will teach you." He turned his back on me once again. "You are to stay after class every day, and it will most likely require you come on weekends as well. This is a long process, Miss Knight. Even if you have your father's ability, it may take months before you are able to hold the change for more than a few minutes."

I smiled. It was only the beginning of January. My plan was set for July. I had time.

"Thank you, Professor."

I exited quickly before he could change his mind, so deep in thought that I jumped as someone grabbed my arm and suddenly pulled me into a warm body.

I looked up. "_Draco?_"

Malfoy grinned down at me. "Hello, Knight."

"What are you _doing_?" I glanced around to make sure no one had seen us.

"Waiting for you." He kissed me.

"Don't do that _here_!" I said, paranoid. "What if someone sees you?"

"I'm not the one concerned with people seeing us, Emma. That's all you." He smirked. "But, if you're really that worried, if anyone sees you can just yell rape and slap me. I won't mind."

I couldn't help it; I giggled. Smiling, he bent his head to kiss me again.

"Mmm," he said. "What was taking you so long in there?"

"I had to talk to Snape."

"About what?" Malfoy took my hand, holding it at eye-level and lacing his fingers through mine.

I shrugged, heart pounding as I lied, "Nothing important. Just stuff."

"I hope he wasn't angry at you for winning the duel," he said, smiling. "I always was his favorite."

"No, he wasn't angry. You didn't throw that duel on purpose, did you?"

"Of course not. I have pride, Knight."

"Dignity," I corrected.

"That too."

I untangled myself from the teen. "Wait, let's not continue this here." I peeked out of the corner of my eye. "Snape's classroom is right there."

"You're right," he said. "Let's continue this somewhere else...such as your room?"

"Are you _crazy_?"

"Or mine. Either one works, really."

I hit his arm, and walked away. When I heard him come after me, I broke into a run. He had longer legs and easily caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry for being a horny teenage boy," he said in my ear.

I smiled. "Okay. Apology accepted."

He held me at arm's length, looking me in the eye. "I can't believe we're actually _flirting_." He did seem a little shell-shocked.

"That wasn't really _flirting_, Draco."

"Who are you and what have you done with Knight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week you couldn't stand me, Saturday you said you liked me but continued to act like you hated me, and ever since Sunday night..." He grinned. "We've been acting like a couple."

"Shh!"

"What? It's true! Just because you don't want to admit to all your friends that we're dating doesn't mean I have to hide anything--"

"_Shh!_" I glared at him. "First off, we're not _dating_, per se..."

"Yes, we are." He shrugged. "Just, not openly."

"Well..." I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. "Then what was that during the duel? All the trash-talking and, and--"

"That was us being us," he said, lowering my arms. "We're always going to be like that from time to time."

I pouted. "Maybe that's how we should stay."

"Knight, for Merlin's sake--"

"I don't even know how you feel about me!" I protested, the words running through my head. These thoughts that I was now voicing had been in my head for days, keeping my awake. "For all I know, this is just about getting in my pants. You probably just don't want to sleep with Pansy and figured I'd be good enough--"

"Now hold on a second," he interrupted angrily. "Do you honestly think I'd go to all the trouble of acting cutesy just to 'get in your pants'? It makes me _sick_ sometimes, the way I act around you!"

"Well then, million-Galleon question, Malfoy: How _do_ you feel about me?"

He seemed about to answer, but something stopped him. Eventually, he said, "I don't bloody know!"

"Let me know when you figure it out."

* * *

Draco's POV

I watched her as she walked away and wondered for the millionth time if it wouldn't just be easier to ditch her and forget. But my chest began to ache almost immediately as I thought of going the day without seeing her...without hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. Even having her mock me was enough to get me through the day. I couldn't forget her. She had made that impossible.

But could we handle being in a relationship together? She obviously didn't want to be seen with me, and I couldn't even muster up the big Three-Word Sentence.

We'd only been secretly, unofficially together for three days and already we'd fought over the same thing at least five times. It had never gone this far, but maybe it was all for the best. We tried, we failed, it's over.

The painful hollow feeling in my chest, however, told me that if something didn't work out between us, a part of me might die.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Hermoine had noticed a change in Emma's behavior over the last few days. Monday and Tuesday nights, Hermoine knew for a fact that she had snuck out of her dorm late at night. Where, exactly, she had gone remained a mystery. Hermoine had been about to confront her friend about it during Charms, but when the fair-haired Ravenclaw entered the room, the temperature dropped about five degrees. Emma sat at her desk next to Hermoine and stared icily ahead. The rest of the class glanced back at her nervously, and even Professor Flitwick seemed jumpier than usual. Hermoine watched her friend scowl straight ahead for the remainder of class, then stand and leave without a word.

Hermoine ran to catch up with her.

"Emma, what's the matter?" she called out.

Emma stopped and Hermoine almost ran into her. "Nothing's the matter," she snapped. "I don't know what's with this school today. I've got everyone asking me stupid questions when _there's nothing bloody wrong._"

Hermonie blinked. "You just said bloody. You never say bloody. You say those weird American terms--"

"Oh, so, I'm not allowed to say 'bloody' because I'm technically not a _Brit_?"

"What's her deal?" Ron and Harry walked up to them, looking confused.

"I don't have a '_deal_', Ron!"

Ron looked to Hermoine, eyebrows up.

"She said bloody," Hermoine said faintly as an explanation.

"You said _bloody_?" Ron asked, turning to Emma. "Miss I'll-Never-Understand-British-Lingo said _bloody_?"

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about me saying bloody?!"

"Emma," said Harry, putting a hand on her arm. "Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"No, you are not. Now, breathe."

Obediently, Emma inhaled deeply. Relaxing a little, she took another deep breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Yeah, what was with _that_--" Ron started.

Emma glared. "I will snap again, Ron."

He stopped talking.

"What's bothering you?" asked Harry in a quiet voice.

She sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just stressed I guess. I'm sorry, really." Harry's arm dropped away from her. "I'm going to go sleep it off."

* * *

Emma's POV

I laid on an armchair in the Ravenclaw common room, staring up at the painted ceiling. My mind was so scrambled, it had taken me literally ten minutes to figure out the answer to the riddle required to get into the common room. Luna had come by and offered a hint, finally allowing my entry. I usually prided in timing myself to see how quickly I could solve each riddle. It reminded me of when my father and I played mind games and puzzles before his arrest.

The stupid fight with Malfoy was affecting me too much.

I remembered how I'd snapped at Hermoine and flinched.

Now I faced a decision: do I meet Malfoy at our usual place? Or do I refuse to go, to show him that I'm still mad?

I sighed, closing my eyes. And, remembering how he had kissed me in the hall outside Snape's room, I fell asleep.

* * *

The dream again. I recognized it was the same one from before. I'd had it every night since.

It was clearer this time. I could dimly make out words in the shouting, but it still made no sense. My own voice...I could hear what my own voice was shouting.

_"...no safer...the Death Eaters are everywhere...blockaded themselves in, but I'm...don't expect my attacks--"_

I was interrupted by a male, a voice so unclear I couldn't make out what he was saying. He was still blurred. Everything was blurred. The dark didn't help. I could make out an outline of trees, a stone pillar, what looked like the aftermath of an explosion...

It hit me. I recognized the archways, the pillars. I was in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

_"...really going to listen to you after everything you've--Stupefy__!" _There was a flash of light as I stunned someone.

The male spoke again. I kept on.

_"...can't just waltz into my life after a year and...understand...not going to be safe anywhere...I'm going to die here..."_

_"Advara__--" _Someone screamed from behind me._ "--Kedavra__!"_

I turned. Green light flashed. The weight crashed into my chest and I could feel myself falling. It felt as if my heart had exploded, but I could still hear it, could just barely hear it.

_Ba-dum. Ba...dum. __Ba...._

And then...it stopped.

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a scream, covered in sweat. I stared into the light of the fire in the fireplace, shivering, afraid to close my eyes for fear that the dream would come back.

_"I'm going to die here."_

Is that really what I'd said? Was I hearing things? Had I really...Was that a dream of my death?

* * *

Draco's POV

I'd argued with myself against going, but somehow I ended up in the corridor before the courtyard, standing outside the door behind the third pillar. It was where we met, an old classroom that no one seemed to remember existed. She'd charmed it, just in case, and we'd spent hours talking. Just talking. And I'd been fine with it. I'd held her as she spilled her soul, and she'd kissed me goodbye, and I'd been fine. That had never happened with anyone. I'd never been so captivated with what someone was saying. I'd never been content to just hold a girl in my arms for hours and do nothing else. And that had just been Monday.

She'd explained to me about her grandfather.

"He hates me," she had said simply.

It'd started with that. Her grandfather was a Muggle, her mother a Mudblood. She'd looked at me as she said the words, her eyes filled with hurt. She was waiting for me to tell her that we couldn't be together because she wasn't pure. I'd told her it didn't matter. And, to me, it didn't. I was already too deep in this for it to matter.

"He hates magic, hated Mom for being a witch. Hated Dad for marrying her. Hated both of them for having me."

When she'd been forced on her grandfather after her father went to Azkaban, she told him that she wasn't magical. She claimed to be a Squib, to make him love her, accept her as his granddaughter. And he had. When she got the letter for Hogwarts, she hid it from him, told him she had been accepted to a finishing school in England. His arthritis in his hands was horrible, so she didn't worry about getting letters. She didn't worry about him visiting or calling her; he distrusted technology.

When she visited during Christmases, she lied to him, told him all these fake stories about school and her grades and all her friends.

She told me how much she missed her father.

And then, on Tuesday night as I held her again in the dark classroom, she had rid her arm of its glamor charm and showed me her scars.

"I haven't done it since I came to Hogwarts," Emma had said. "These are from when Dad was taken away. I've gotten better."

Now, as I sat with my back against the column, I wasn't waiting for Emma Knight. I was waiting for Emmie Sterling, the girl who had to lie about herself, the girl whose only living, loving parent was deteriorating in Azkaban, the girl who had feelings for a boy who could never be able to make her happy.

I was waiting for the girl with the scars.

But neither girl came.

* * *

Emma' POV

In the end, I'd decided not to meet him. We would just fight again. Plus, I was a bit distracted by the dream. I had it every day after that first time, always the same, and I was starting to fear falling asleep.

In the week since Snape agreed to teach me privately, I'd spent every waking moment of my free time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I hardly saw my friends anymore, which Ron and Hermoine complained about every time they managed to stop me in the hall, but I'd thrown myself so completely into my practicing that I didn't notice. Snape noticed my mindless persistence and commented on it.

"You're already farther than I expected after a week," he said. "But you can't keep up this level of training for very long."

"Why not?" I asked, barely paying attention.

"You're going to burn out, Miss Knight. All this energy will fade and you'll just crumble."

Little did he know I felt like I'd already crumbled. I needed Malfoy. I needed him to hold me and tell me I'd be fine, like that night in the empty classroom. But that ship had sailed. I'd told him everything, made myself feel vulnerable in a way I hated, and he couldn't even tell me whether or not I was just something to fill his time. My head hurt and my heart was heavy. I was better off not thinking about it.

I walked out of Snape's classroom late on a Saturday, over a week since my training had begun. My head was throbbing, and I rubbed my temples tenderly, willing it to go away. I couldn't go to Madame Pomfrey; she would notice that the headache was Animalgi-induced, start asking questions, maybe even report me to the Ministry. She would notice the scars on my arm, she would notice the barely-faded love bite on my neck from Malfoy that had refused to leave my skin. I closed my eyes as the noise from the moving staircases, usually an insignificant background sound, pounded restlessly inside my skull.

"I need to speak with you."

I didn't turn around to face the owner of the growling voice. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Why are you spending so much time in Snape's class?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

He stepped closer to me. "You're my girlfriend. It's my business."

* * *

Draco's POV

I have no idea what the bloody hell provoked me to say that. She hadn't spoken to me for a week; she was not my girlfriend. But as soon as I said the words, I realized how right they sounded.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Malfoy. I never was. I never want to be."

"Don't lie, Knight." I hoped she couldn't pick up on the pathetic pleading tone I heard in my voice.

"I'm not lying, Malfoy. I hate you."

The three words ripped at me. Anger and despair surged forth. The anger showed itself. "Bloody hell, Knight, do you have any idea what you've done? Is this all a game to you? Getting me hooked and walking away; is that how you get off?"

"Sound familiar, Malfoy?"

_Why won't she turn around and look at me, damn it?!_

"So, what's the reason?" I asked angrily.

"Reason?"

"For dropping me. You find something better to do with your time? A new person to play with?"

"I don't have to explain anything to--"

"Does Snape know he's just part of your--"

"_Snape?_" Finally, she turned to face me, a look of pure shock on her face. "What the hell does _Snape_ have to do with anything?"

"You're in his classroom an awful lot now."

"You think I'm with _Snape_?!"

"Wouldn't be the first time a student's snogged a teacher."

"You're _unbelievable!_ That's so _gross_! Never with a teacher, let alone _Snape_! You can be so _stupid_ sometimes, Malfoy!"

"Look who's bloody _talking_, Knight!"

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up! I would _never_ do _anything_ with a _teacher_, and _Snape _is just _disgusting_!" She met my eyes fiercely. "You're acting so--"

She froze. "You're acting jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous!" I snapped. "You spend more time in that stupid classroom than with--" I shook my head, scowling. "I'm out of here."

* * *

Emma's POV

For a moment, my hand had a mind of its own, reaching out to stop him from leaving. What I had said was a lie: I didn't hate him. I only hated that he made me feel like this.

But I stopped my hand, and Draco Malfoy walked away from me.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The Trio confronted their friend in the courtyard the next morning.

"I'm worried about you," Hermoine told Emma. "All three of us are."

"Why? You don't need to be worried, I'm fine." Emma smiled. "Thanks for the concern, though."

"That smile right there," said Ron suddenly, "is fake."

Startled, the smile slid from her face.

"See?" Ron looked at her. "We know you. We know when something's wrong."

"Does it have something to do with Malfoy?" Hermoine asked quietly.

Harry stiffened.

"No," said Emma. "It has _nothing_ to do with Malfoy. He doesn't affect me in the least."

Her fists were clenched. Hermoine noticed.

"You can tell us," she said in a soft voice. "We'll understand."

Emma's eyes hardened. "No, you won't. You'll be disgusted."

She walked off, leaving her friends stunned.

* * *

It had taken her a little while, but she had found him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Knight?" he asked.

She didn't say a word, just grabbed his arm and began pulling him with her.

"Knight, answer me."

She towed him the whole way out of Hogwarts, the long way around because her friends were still in the courtyard. Finally, just before reaching the edge of the forbidden forest, he yanked his arm away.

"What is going on?" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her. "Talk to me, damn it!"

* * *

Draco's POV

She caught me off guard when she launched herself into my arms and kissed me. It was the first one she'd initiated, and when she pulled back, I stared at her.

"I need you to help me forget everything," she said, pressing against me. Her body fit against mine like the correct puzzle piece.

When I bent my head and kissed her back, she began to cry.

"Tell me I'm horrible, Draco," she sobbed. She buried her head in my chest. "Tell me you want me to go away. Tell me you'll never forgive me for being such a bitch. Tell me you hate me."

I held her, a little stunned, as her petite frame was wracked with sobs.

"I treat you so terribly." Her voice was muffled. "And you keep coming back. I'm sorry, I'm so..."

I separated myself from her. "Stop for three seconds, Knight."

She looked at me, her eyes bloodshot. Bloody hell, she was completely falling apart over this.

I held her hand, intertwined our fingers.

"You see this?" She glanced at our hands and nodded. "Good. Now listen carefully: I'm not going to tell you to go away, because all I've wanted since we fought was for you to come back to me. I'm not going to say I'll never forgive you, because your bitchiness was completely justified in light of my bastard-ness." She giggled softly. " And I'm not going to tell you I hate you, Emma, because that would be lying."

She licked her lips. "Draco..."

I tilted her head and kissed her, her green eyes closing.

"I'm a mess without you," she admitted against my lips. "I don't want to need you around so much."

I clutched her closer as she parted her lips. She tangled her hands in my hair.

"Can we try the secret dating again?"

I nodded wordlessly, kissing her more fiercely, holding her against me with barely containable hunger.

"Now stop talking," I commanded hoarsely, hearing her giggle before my lips crashed again onto hers.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Dumbledore sat at his desk, examining Emma Knight's necklace. The charm had minuscule, unreadable initials carved into the back. Her mother's, one would think. But that was incorrect. This necklace had never belonged to Madeline Sterling. It had always been for Emma.

He remembered the day Flynn Sterling had called for him. He'd met Dumbledore at the door, holding his baby, his face gray. The baby's eyes were Madeline's exact shade of green, the rare, deep forest green that had set apart Madeline Knight and Lily Evans from the others during their years at Hogwarts.

The baby girl's magic was beyond unstable. It was unpredictable, controlled by her emotions. When the child was in a foul mood, glass would shatter and bolts of blue light would fly about the room. Dumbledore had been struck once by one of those blue bolts, and his arm had gone numb for hours. He had told Flynn that the girl's magic should calm some as she aged, but Flynn was too concerned.

"It's her mother's magic," he had said. "When Maddy died, I think her power transferred to our little girl."

"Have you not named the child yet? She is over three days old now, is she not?"

"Maddy wanted to name her Emily, but..." Flynn trailed off, looking towards his daughter.

The girl giggled, clapped. A burning word appeared in the air above her.

_Emmie_.

Dumbledore smiled at the girl. "Looks like the child has chosen her own name."

"Help her control her powers, Albus." Flynn turned his pleading eyes on Dumbledore. "Until she is older. I'm...I'm afraid for her."

So Dumbledore had crafted this necklace for her, charmed it so her mother's power would be separated from her own. He had given Flynn the necklace, and then forgotten about it.

_Eventually, _thought Dumbledore_, she would have had to be introduced to her mother's magic abilities. They are a part of her. This necklace should have been removed when she started school; she needs to be taught how to control all of her magic._

Emma's additional supply of magical power could help her greatly, if she would allow herself to tap into it. The nightmares were probably a result of her enhanced Sight--her mother had been, after all, a Seer.

He slipped the necklace into a drawer in his desk and locked it. Then he stood, walking over to the Pensieve.

Dumbledore put his wand to his temple, and pulled a thin silver strand of memories. Placing them in a glass bottle, he set it on a shelf. Then, having no recollection of what he'd been musing over a moment before, settled into his chair to finish his paperwork.

* * *

Two Months Later...

* * *

The dream was as fuzzy as ever, but the voices were clear this time.

"Emma--"

"You can't just waltz into my life after a year and act like you care again! Don't you understand? It's not going to be safe_ anywhere_ for me! I'm going to die here, Draco!"

"You don't know that, Em--"

"_Advara--_"

"No!"

"_--Kedavra!_"

* * *

Emma's POV

I woke up feeling oddly drained. It was the same feeling I got after one of my blurry nightmares, but, searching my mind, I couldn't remember dreaming at all. I checked the clock beside the bed. Thought it was still dark, the clock said it was five a.m.

The sheets rustled, and I heard a voice whisper, "Morning."

I turned over to face the owner of the voice and smiled. "Morning."

Draco lifted himself up onto his elbow. "What time is it?"

"Five." I planted a chaste kiss on my secret boyfriend. "About time for me to sneak out of here."

He smirked, tracing a line on my arm. "What if I don't want you to?"

"Then I scream rape and get Snape to come save me," I said seriously. A smile tugged at my mouth, and he noticed.

"Am I allowed to laugh, or do you think the Silencing Charm has worn off?"

"I didn't cast a Silencing Charm."

"I did."

I frowned at him, which was pretty difficult considering his platinum hair was mussed in a completely adorable way. "Why did you do that?"

"So none of the other Slytherin boys could hear us." He rolled his eyes in a 'duh' fashion.

"Hear us what? Snore? We didn't do anything, Draco."

He chuckled softly. "I know."

"We were fully dressed the whole time."

"I know."

"And I told you that I want to stay a virgin until--"

He put his finger against my lips. "Until you finish school. I _know_, Emma. Relax."

He placed his arm around my waist and said, "Now, what had you so spooked last night that you asked to come in here?"

I pursed my lips. "I've been having these nightmares..." I looked in his eyes, took a deep breath. "And in my nightmares, I die."

Draco frowned. "When did this start?"

I blew out a puff of air. "The night of the New Year's Ball?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a bit preoccupied fighting with you constantly."

"You could have told me after that, Emma."

"I'm sorry, I just...I try not to think about it."

"Alright." He sighed. "You need to go."

When I stood, he gestured me back. Confused, I walked around to his side of the bed, where he pulled me down on top of him.

He kissed me, lingering, then whispered, "Happy two-month anniversary, baby."

* * *

When I got back to Ravenclaw common room, I found a small black box on the table. A note lay under it, written in familiar handwriting.

_Didn't want you to think I'd forgotten. I've never been in a relationship this long (don't laugh!), but it's my understanding that I'm to give you a present._

_-D_

I smiled at his note, then opened the box, wondering for a moment how he got it into Ravenclaw...

_Holy God, Draco._ The ring was beautiful and simplistic, silver with a single emerald set in the middle. I slipped it on the middle finger of my left hand. Perfect fit.

* * *

3rd Person POV

When the owls came to the deliver the students' mail, Malfoy noticed a new owl carrying his mail. Its talons held the usual letter from his mother and a small, square envelope.

The owl dropped the letters on the table in front of him and landed gracefully atop them.

"Is it stupid or something?" said Goyle.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, it's not stupid, you twit. She probably wants to be rewarded."

"Then feed it some table scraps and send it away," Blaise said. "What makes you so sure it's a she?"

"Well, it doesn't look like a he, does it?" Malfoy snapped back.

The owl was small and pure white, with little flecks of gold here and there. She waited, head cocked to the side, blinking at Malfoy intelligently.

"She's a sort of pretty owl," he said, running a finger down the soft feathers of her back.

"It's an _animal_, Draco," said Zabini exasperatedly.

The little owl fluffed her feathers as if she were agitated. Darting her head forward, she nicked Blaise's hand with her sharp beak. He yelped and swore, clutching his hand close.

"Damn bird." He swiped at her and she hopped backwards, sending another look at Malfoy with her large green eyes. He may have been going crazy, because he imagined the little thing saying, Can you believe this guy? Then, with one last lunge toward Zabini, she took off.

* * *

Harry looked at the teacher's table in time to see Snape watching the Slytherins. _Shocker_.

His face looked strange, contorted, like he was trying to--

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry. "Snape's smiling!"

His two friends glanced up. As they did, a white and gold owl flew from the Slytherin table and out the window.

* * *

Draco opened the square letter the owl had left, ignoring the one from his mother. In small letters, in a handwriting he knew quite well, it read as follows:

_Hello, Draco._

_Look what I can do!_

_Love,_

_The Owl With Green Eyes_

He had a feeling there was more, but it was probably invisible ink and he didn't want to reveal it in front of Blaise and Pansy...Then suddenly it clicked.

Bloody _hell_! That owl was Emma!

"What is it?" asked Pansy.

"Oh, nothing important."

* * *

Emma had additionally written, at the bottom of the note, _Meet me at the usual place before lunch._

_

* * *

_Emma's POV

After Defense Against the Dark arts, I stayed behind like I always did, the excuse of studying sounding a little dry.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Knight?" Snape asked, frowning.

I blinked. "Are you...done teaching me?"

He nodded curtly. "I saw an owl at the Slytherin table today. She looked quite familiar."

I flushed.

"I have nothing left to teach you in that regard. You did very well. Advanced, just like your father."

"Thanks, Professor," I said, smiling.

He looked about to smile back, but quickly pressed his lips in a thin line. "Go along, Miss Knight. You have Potions to get to. I know Professor Slughorn must be thrilled to have such an excellent pupil back in his classroom."

* * *

"You know how you said you're going to the library before lunch?" asked Hermoine after Potions.

"Yes?" I shifted my bag to the other shoulder.

"I think I'll go with you."

"Uh, why?" I stumbled a bit, nearly falling.

"Well, exams are coming up--"

"You don't have to go with me."

"But you don't want to study alone, do you?" She looked at me.

"Ah, that is..." I licked my dry lips. "I'm not going to the library."

"Where are you going?" Hermoine asked, peering at me.

"A, um, place..."

Hermoine's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with you sneaking away at night a couple months ago?"

"What? I never snuck out..." I fidgeted under her glare. Swiping my bangs away from my face, I said, "Um, actually..."

She grabbed my left hand. "Where'd you get this ring?"

I felt the color drain from my face. "Uh..." _Shit_. "Birthday present."

"Your birthday was _last_ month."

"Late birthday present."

"From whom?"

"My grandfather."

"You told me he doesn't write to you." She looked really suspicious now.

"Uh, well yes, he, um..."

"Who are you meeting?"

I sighed. _If I don't tell her, she'll just follow me._

"Don't tell Harry or Ron," I said.

Hermoine contemplated for a moment. "All right."

"I'm meeting my boyfriend."

Her eyes lit up as she squealed, "You have a boyfriend? Wh--" She paused, suspicion returning. "Who?"

I covered my mouth with my hand and said, "Mmph."

"What?"

"Mmphf."

She pulled my hand away impatiently. "Just tell me, Emma."

I whispered something.

"Wait, huh?" she said, blinking. "Repeat that."

"DracoMalfoy," I said in a rush.

"Emma, I can't--"

"Draco freaking Malfoy!"

People turned to stare, and I blushed. Hermoine dropped my hand.

"Your...boyfriend...?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms. "He's my boyfriend."

"How long have..."

"Two months today," I said, smiling just thinking about it.

"_Two months?!_" Hermoine exclaimed. "And you weren't going to _tell me_?!'

I frowned. "Of course not. You hate him."

"Well, yes, but I still want you to _tell_ me things! Especially something as big as this!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Hermoine's face went red suddenly. "So, um, you two haven't...?"

"_Hermoine!_"

"It's an honest question!"

* * *

Draco's POV

The door of the abandoned classroom opened, and a small white owl flew in. She landed on a desk and titled her head towards the door. I closed it silently. The owl morphed slowly, until there was a fair-haired, green-eyed girl sitting on the desk. Emma--_my girlfriend_, I added to myself--beckoned me to her.

"Cool, right?" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me as I rested my hands on the tops of her thighs.

"Definitely," I said.

"So, I couldn't think of anything to get you that you didn't already have." She pouted, her lower lip still bruised from my kisses. I pulled at it with my teeth. "I guess it sucks trying to shop for a rich boyfriend."

"I thought _this_ was my present," I said with a smirk. She giggled.

"Speaking of presents," said my secret girlfriend, smiling at me. "I love the ring."

"Bet you love something else, too," I murmured, eyes closed.

"Did I really forget to tell you that I love you?"

I stopped, my eyes opening. She blushed fiercely, but her eyes held a confident gleam. I realized this was the first time either of us had said those three words. I smoothed her hair away from her face and adopted a serious expression so she knew exactly how much I meant what I was about to say.

"I love you, too."

The look of sheer happiness on her face made my heart stutter.

"I've never been much of a romantic," I said, kissing down her jaw.

"Could've fooled me," she interrupted, slightly breathless.

"But I'm going to say this: You have me completely, utterly and happily under your spell."

She giggled again. "Corny joke."

Laughing, my breath on her neck made her shiver. She threaded her hands in my hair as I kissed her lips again.

"You know," she said as she kissed me back, "Hermoine knows about us."

I froze. "She _what_?"

"She figured half of it out. I told her the rest."

"And she doesn't care?"

I watched her face, looking for signs of joking.

"She only cares that I didn't tell her when it happened."

"Does that mean we can..."

"Go public?" Her eyes sparkled. "If you're okay with dating a girl whose mother was a Mud--Mmm."

I cut off her sentence by kissing her hard and full on the mouth.

"I told you before," I growled. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm too far gone for any of that to matter to me."

"Draco?" She looked in my eyes, searching for something. "Speaking of my parents...I'm going to break my dad out of Azkaban."

That's when our world shattered around us.

* * *

A/N: okay, third chap is done.

not as many people are reading this as i had hoped.

**REVIEW.**

thankyouandgoodnight.


	4. Darkness Awaits Your Arrival

A/N: this is the chap where it gets uber angsty. but it should answer alot, if not most, of the questions you have.

:] enjoy.

oh and since i wrote the entire thing in 3rd person, i didn't change the POVs.

* * *

Darkness Awaits Your Arrival

Emma crept slowly in the darkness, wand ready. She dared not use Lumos for fear of being seen. All around her, the walls of Azkaban creaked. There! At the end of the hall there should be a door...

_"Are you crazy?" said Draco, holding her face. "You can't break him out!"_

_"There aren't Dementors anymore," she protested, placing one of her hands on top of his._

_"There's Aurors! That's worse. Dememtors go away with the Patronus Charm. Aurors will just kill you!"_

_"They won't kill me, Draco."_

_He was trying not to plead. "Yes, they will. The second you set foot on that island, you become a security threat."_

_"I'll be fine. I've already memorized a map of the place--" She stopped abruptly, biting her lip._

_His eyes narrowed. "How long have you been planning this?"_

_Gnawing on her lower lip still, she said, "Couple months."_

_"What," he said in a controlled voice, a vein pulsing in his neck._

_She flinched, knowing that when he was very angry, his voice always leveled out. "See, I knew you'd act this way, but I didn't want to just leave--"_

_"I'm not letting you."_

She shook her head. That was over, the past. She'd made her choice. She leaned her head against the door. Aurors, two of them. She could feel them on the other side of the door. Her hand reached out, grasped the door handle...

_"What do you mean you're not letting me?"_

_"If any of them see your face, that's it. They'll track you down, you'll be arrested!"_

_"I don't think you understand--"_

_"I know he's your father," Draco interrupted firmly. "But that's no reason to throw your life away--"_

_"I'm not asking your permission, Draco." Her voice was icy._

Stepping gingerly over the two unconscious Aurors, trembling as she realized she didn't remember what she'd done to them, she continued down a different, just-as-dimly-lit hall. She rounded a corner, going left...

_"And who are you to lecture me on what I shouldn't do?"_

_"I've made mistakes," he said. "I admit that. But at least I'm not stupid enough to try and break into a wizard prison!"_

_"So, I'm stupid now, am I?"_

One last door, and she'd be with her father. There should be no more Aurors. They didn't enter the actual confinement area until mealtime, which was a full four hours away...

_"What will you do once you get him out?"_

_"Hide him, take care of him, get a job--"_

_"Quit school, you mean."_

_"He's my father," she snapped. "I guess you wouldn't understand that since your father's a bastard!"_

_His eyes flashed angrily. At some point they'd disentangled themselves from one another, and now nearly the entire room was between them.  
_

She hesitated before this final door...

_"I can't handle the constant vanishing acts, Emma."_

_She paled. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means," sighed Draco, "if you take your father out of Azkaban, I can't guarantee I'll be here for you when you get back."_

_Emma swallowed, hard. "What are you saying, Draco?"_

_He was silent._

_"What are you saying?!"_

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she threw open the door. A row of cells stood on either side of her. The first one on her left was her father. He lay in a heap at the corner of his cell, head down. She cleared her throat.

"Daddy?"

Flynn Sterling moved his head, looked at her, his blue eyes foggy...

_"If you're serious about this, Emma, then we need to...It would be best if we weren't seeing each other."_

"Maddy?" said Flynn. "Madeline?"

He was filthy, his brown hair long and greasy. He scrambled toward her.

"No, Daddy," she said, holding back a sob. "It's me. Emmie."

He reached out to her, smiling, through the bars. "Oh, my daughter. My beautiful daughter." He hugged her as closely as possible. "You look so like your mother."

"Daddy..."

_"You can't...You can't expect me to choose." She looked at him, green eyes brimming. "I...love you."_

_"Then you need to start caring about whether or not this relationship lasts, Emma. 'Cause I can't do it all on my own."_

"I came to get you out of here."

He frowned, pulling back. His eyes cleared. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, you get out of here, Em, and don't you come back."

"But, Daddy--"

"No. If you get caught--"

"I won't get caught."

"You'll be on the run your whole life. God, you can't be more than thirteen--"

"I'm sixteen, Daddy."

He stroked her face. "My baby. My baby girl is sixteen." His eyes clouded again as he said, "I'm an old man now, Em. I didn't hold up as well as the others. Did you meet a man named Sirius Black?"

Emma shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her father took no notice.

"A fine man. You'd have loved him, Em. Don't know how he stayed sane in this place but boy..." He paused. "Are you in Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"That's my girl! You know how to perform the Animalgi transformation, too, I reckon."

Another nod.

"Like father like daughter!" he crowed proudly. Suddenly, he was frowning again. "Emmie? What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you."

"Oh, no, you didn't," he protested again. "If those Aurors find you--"

"I took care of the Aurors, Dad."

His eyes traveled to her neck. She reached up slowly, covering the two recent love bites that Draco had marked her with before their fight. But that wasn't what he was looking at.

"You're not wearing your necklace. Just as well, it's time you came into your mother's power. You're what, fourteen now?"

"Sixteen," she repeated softly.

"Sixteen, then."

"What do you mean, 'mother's power'?" Emma raised her wand, unlocking the cell door.

"When Maddy died," said her father, "she gave all of her magic to you. That necklace was so you didn't accidentally kill anyone until you grew into your magic." He grasped her hand, pulling her to the floor and away from the lock. "Emmie."

She looked into the blue eyes of her father, which were once again beginning to grow distant. It looked like he was alright for only a few minutes at a time...

"Do me a favor."

"Anything, Daddy." Her voice broke.

"I see the ring." He smiled softly. Looking down in surprise, she realized she hadn't spelled her ring. Completely visible, the simple emerald glittered in the faint light. "Whoever gave that to you, I want you to go back to them, alright?"

_If he'll still take me._

She shook her head. "No, I can't. I...I came to _save_ you, Daddy, I came to get you out of here..."

"Promise me."

"I--" She bit her already raw lower lip. "Promise, Daddy."

"Good girl." He leaned against the wall, relaxing. "Maddy visits me every day. Did you know that?"

Emma could tell by his voice that her father, the man who'd raised her, was gone.

"She's here right now," he said. "She says it's time for me to go."

"Dad?"

Flynn's grip on her hand weakened.

"Maddy," he whispered.

His hand went limp.

"Dad?"

He didn't move.

"Daddy? _Daddy_?"

She scrambled to her feet, flinging open his cell door. The metal bars crashed against the opposite wall noisily. She clutched him against her, crying and sobbing. Her wand lay forgotten.

"Daddy, Daddy," she moaned. "Come back, I just got you back, I just..."

The door of the confinement area opened and three wizards emerged. One pulled her away from her father, and she screamed.

"Let me go! Let me _go_!"

"You are hereby under arrest by authority--" another Auror began.

The third Auror poked at Sterling's body. It slid to the side and Emma screamed again.

"Don't you touch him, _don't you dare touch my father!_"

The air around her crackled with electricity, and suddenly a bright blue light filled Emma's vision. The three Aurors dropped like stones, and she stood over them, shivering uncontrollably.

"What a lovely show," came a smooth voice.

Numbly, Emma turned. In the cell across from her father, Lucius Malfoy reclined against the opposite wall.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged, her hatred rising inside of her. Her face never changed.

"Glad to see I am fondly remembered," said the blonde man with a humorless smile.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Emma threatened tonelessly.

"You can't hurt me." He sneered. "You've got no wand."

"I managed to do very well against these three Aurors. So I don't think I need one to hurt you."

She longed to reach through those bars, throttle him until the life fled from those smart-ass grey eyes--eyes that reminded her so much of Draco that it hurt.

"You're shaking." He laughed loudly. "Clearly, you're terrified of what you just did to them, so forgive me for not being worried.

"_Accio Wand!_"

Her wand flew to her hand. "Worried now, Malfoy?"

She turned slightly, angling herself so she could see both the unconscious Aurors and Lucius. "_Obliviate_," she whispered at the Aurors.

"You won't hurt me, _Emmie_," he mocked, grinning. His white teeth gleamed in the dim light. "You're too much like your father. Your trusting, half-witted, cowardly--"

"Shut up."

Tears streamed hotly down her face as she turned completely away from him, but somehow her tone of voice had remained impassive.

"He was always afraid of me, deep down, but he always trusted me. Openly trusted. Even after I turned him in to the Ministry, he still went on believing I meant the best for him--"

"You framed him." She controlled her tears and faced him, wand level with his heart.

Lucius let out a high, piercing laugh. "It's almost sad that I have to do this."

Her grip on her wand tightened. "Do what?"

He leered at her and said, "Crush everything you think you know about your wonderful father." Leaning back, he allowed himself to relax. "Now that he's dead, it's my civic duty to reveal all the lies he's told you over the years. Well, actually he wouldn't have been able to tell you anything useful anyway. The Dementors drove him almost completely insane after just three years. By the time I was thrown in here all he did was mutter about Madeline--"

"I hope you reach a point soon, Malfoy," said Emma, her wand still aimed carefully through the bars. "I'm well-prepared in curses."

"If only you possessed the backbone to use them."

_Levicorpus_, Emma thought with fierce concentration. There was a flash of white light and Lucius was suddenly suspended by his ankle. He laughed again.

"Oh, good _job_, Emmie," he said. "You get Severus as a private tutor? Though this is a _jinx_, not a curse--"

"My name is Emma." She thought the counter spell, and Lucius landed on his head with a loud crack.

"Oops," she said. "I didn't kill you, did I, Malfoy?"

"You wouldn't want to be the one to kill me," he said with a slight wince. He positioned himself back against the wall. A red bump by his temple was the only evidence she'd dropped him. "How do you think Draco would take it?"

Emma frowned. "What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

Lucius grinned, then gestured at her left hand. "Your ring," he said slowly. "I'd recognize my boy's magic anywhere." He took in her surprised look. "I take it he didn't tell you it was charmed?" He chuckled. "So, you got my Draco to fancy you."

"That's none of your business," she snapped, her calm facade fading.

"Isn't it?" His eyes were lit as if he knew something she didn't. "That's another matter entirely, I suppose. Right now you'll be wanting to hear about your father."

"Anything you tell me is a dirty lie!" hissed the teenage girl.

He regarded her coolly, a small smirk on his face. "Why don't you listen to what I say before making that judgment?"

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then locked and spelled the main door. Keeping her wand pointed at him, she sat cross-legged and waited.

"Good choice, Emmie," he sneered. "I knew you couldn't--"

"_Crucio_."

Lucius gasped as the pain hit him, and he curled in on himself. He'd been submitted to this many times before, by a wizard more skilled and powerful than this pathetic little girl, but each curse felt fresh, new.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear," said Emma in a quiet voice. "I hate you. Draco or no Draco, _I hate you_. I have no scruples against using an Unforgivable Curse on you. Now, if I don't like what I am hearing, you'll get another one of these." She flicked her wand and the crippling pain returned.

"You're guaranteed to not like what you hear," huffed Lucius. "Keep an open mind."

"I'll try to remember that. Now talk."

"First, let me ask you: What House were your parents in?"

"Ravenclaw," was her immediate response.

"Wrong," said Lucius, almost cheerfully. "Behold, the first of a large web of lies spoon-fed to you by your dear old Da." He smiled. "Your mother was a Hufflepuff, same year as your father. She was more or less known as Lily Evans' rival, a real Potions whiz."

"Dad told me Mum was into herbology," said Emma, creasing her brow.

Lucius ignored her. "It is my understanding that the Potter boy has Lily's eyes," he said. "Just as you have Madeline's. The two were thought to be related because of the similarity in eye color, but that's a load of rubbish, even though both were filthy Muggle-borns--"

"So my mother was Hufflepuff, so what?" she interrupted. "If that's all you've got, then--"

"Your father was in Slytherin."

The air vanished from Emma's lungs, her chest tightening painfully. "You're lying," she forced out through clenched teeth.

"You're hardly worth lying to." Lucius rolled his eyes in a manner that caused her mind to visualize Draco. "Flynn Sterling was in Slytherin House at the same time as myself and Severus. I was a prefect at the time, when Severus and Flynn were first years."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ask Dumbledore. Ask Snape. You could even ask that bluthering idiot Slughorn; he was the one who taught Potions."

"If I decide I believe you," she stressed the 'if', "what else did my father lie about?"

Lucius smirked. "Nearly, everything, my dear. But let's stick to things of relevance, shall we?"

"Relevant to what?"

"To me." His eyes glittered with malice, though his tone was irritatingly polite. "To what I'm willing to tell you. I have to admit it, though; I hate seeing you so uniformed. It's quite pathetic if you ask--"

"_Crucio!_"

When the pain faded, he began to laugh. "Oh, go on then. You're not going to listen to a word I say. You've got your father high on his pedestal and there he will bloody well _stay_--"

"_Crucio!_" Tears sprang to her eyes again as her anger burst forth.

"More Aurors are coming, better run now," said Malfoy contemptuously. "Run away, like your damned father always--"

"_Cru-Crucio!_"

"He had the Dark Mark, you know--"

"_Cr-Cruc--_" Her wand hand shook horribly. She sobbed, unable to finish her spell.

"Would you like the names of who Flynn Sterling killed? The people that the Dark Lord ordered him to dispose of?" Lucius's grin was triumphant.

"My father was n-not a Death Eater!"

"Tina Norston, Deborah and Gabriel King; he helped Travers with the McKinnons, was one of the five to kill Gideon and Fabian Prewett; he even killed Regulus Black, setting up that clever Inferi attack to cover his trail--"

"_Stop it, just stop it!_"

Her eyes were wide, and he basked in her horrified appearance. His face twisted in sudden rage as he shouted, "Accept the facts, girl! Your father was a Death Eater! _And a damn good one at that!_"

She had raised her wand again, to either stun him or kill him, she wasn't sure which, when the door suddenly swung violently open. The handle clipped her on the back of her head and she fell forward. She tried to sit up, her world pitching violently from side to side. An Auror stepped into the room, caught sight of the three unconscious wizards, whipped out her wand. Emma, hidden from view by the door, lifted her own wand with an unsteady hand.

"_Obliviate_," she said, the words stumbling awkwardly off her tongue as if she had a mouthful of marbles.

The witch fell by the other Aurors, but Emma wouldn't let herself relax. More were coming. She could hear them, their shouts echoing through Azkaban as they discovered the two she had dealt with earlier in the hallway--

She scrambled to her feet, swaying dangerously. Her head, oh God her head, it hurt so much. _Focus,_ she thought. _Just try and focus._

_Now run. Run!_

She ran. Her feet didn't feel like they were working properly, and everything in her field of vision was distorted. She passed a seemingly endless number of cells, their out-of-focus inhabitants' voices and laughter floating around her.

"_Expulso!_" The wall at the end with the small barred window exploded in a shower of dust and stone, and she hurled herself through the gap. Then, in mid-air, she pulled the last of her concentration and morphed. The wind pulled her wings out and away from her body painfully. But she was out, and that was all that mattered. She was out.

* * *

Exhausted and spent--both magically and emotionally--Emma collapsed on a grassy mound by the water. She could no longer see Azkaban and since she hadn't broken anyone out--not to mention the memory spells she'd unleashed--she allowed herself to relax. Something warm was trickling from the back of her head onto the grass, and she had begun to see double.

_When did the Earth get two suns?_

She touched the back of her head gingerly, pulling back her fingers and seeing blood. _Maybe I'll get lucky and just die._

Her mind brought forth the image of Draco unbidden.

_I don't want to think about him._

Drained, Emma passed out.

* * *

She awoke to find a pair of blue-grey eyes boring into her own. For a brief moment, her heart lept. _Draco_. Then, as the face came into focus and she registered the rope binding her wrists, her heart fluttered not in elation, but in fear. Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"Surprised to see me again so soon?" he said.

"How did you..." she croaked, her head slamming with renewed pain.

"The Dark Lord always rewards his faithful servants." Lucius turned her head with to the side with his wand. "You should be more careful. Losing consciousness on a hill in the middle of nowhere. And with a head injury nonetheless." He tutted. "The Dark Lord himself brought you back here. And he's appointed me to take care of you."

"Oh, joy," she murmured weakly. She had a feeling that Voldemort hadn't 'saved' her for no reason.

Lucius's words were laced with barely-disguised venom as he calmly said, "Relax, my dear. It will only hurt a little. You'll hardly even feel it."

He leveled his wand. "_Crucio_."

As the pain reverberated in every cell of her body, Emma screamed.

* * *

When Severus Snape entered the simply-furnished room, he saw Malfoy sitting by the fire. Snape's eyes passed over a slumped female form. Her hands were tied behind a wooden chair, the only thing keeping her limp body upright.

"I'm not sure that Draco would approve of you torturing his girlfriend," said Snape.

Malfoy's face warped into a disgusted expression. "My son is with a _half-breed_? I must have a word with him about this when I get home."

"It is my understanding that he sincerely likes her. The boy may even be in love."

"I won't allow it!" snapped Lucius. "The Malfoy family will remain pure!"

"He certainly cared enough to drape her ring with Protection Charms," continued Snape almost conversationally.

Lucius glared mutely into the fire.

Snape glanced at the girl in the chair again. "How long has she been comatose?"

"A few hours." Malfoy sneered wickedly. "The child only managed three rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. Fainted dead away."

"Not bad," Snape said matter-of-factly. "You've only been known to last four."

Malfoy's triumphant sneer quickly became a scowl. "What do you want, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord wishes that this girl remain alive, Lucius." Snape turned away. "In six hours, your little game ends, and she is to be presented to him." His hand on the door, he added, "And it would be in your best interest for her to be awake and alert by that point."

As Lucius grew paler in the firelight, the wooden door closed behind Snape with silent finality.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy paced incessantly.

_Where is she? It's been nearly two weeks! Surely if she'd been caught, there would be something in the _Daily Prophet...

Suddenly inspired, the teen whirled to face Blaise, who was reading the newest issue of the paper.

"Well?" Draco snapped impatiently. "Anything interesting? Anything new?"

"If by 'interesting', you mean pertaining to you," said Blaise, lazily turning to another section of the newspaper, "then no."

"While I am flattered that you think I'm interesting, that's not what I meant and you damn well know it."

Zabini chuckled. "Be patient. I'm almost through."

"I've never had a vast amount of patience, Zabini. Stop hiding the damn front page!"

Smirking, Blaise lifted the _Daily Prophet _so the front page was visible. Draco's mouth almost dropped.

"_My father's escaped from Azkaban?!_" the boy yelled. "And you didn't think that was important enough to inform me of?!"

Blaise snorted. "I'm not your messenger boy, Malfoy. You can read without assistance, can't you?"

Ignoring the snappy comments from Zabini, Draco snatched the paper away from him.

**Death Eater Escapes**

_Lucius Malfoy, a confirmed Death Eater, was found missing from his cell late last week. While it is hard_

_to say whether he received outside assistance in his escape, it has been released that he was able to_

_recover his wand. Six Aurors were found unconscious, four in the main confinement area and two in _

_another area of Azkaban. The six have no memory of their attacker or the spells cast on them. A doctor _

_at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, who wishes to remain anonymous, is confirming _

_the possibility of Memory Charms having been used. Moreover, Aurors Agrieva Pinkstone and Parcelius _

_Havelock were found dead. No reason has been found yet as to why only those two were killed._

Draco's eyes scanned farther down the article. Here!

_A man named Flynn Sterling was also found dead in his jail cell. While the door of his cell had_

_indeed been unlocked, foul play is not suspected. An Auror by the name of Heather Havelock,_

_sister to one of the murdered Aurors, was quoted as saying, "Sterling always was a bit loony. They_

_brought him in about six or so years ago. For a while, he ranted about his daughter, which we all_

_thought was odd since Sterling didn't have any children." Flynn Sterling had been accused of_

_being a Death Eater and sentenced to a lifetime of prison. He is dead at the age of 37._

His eyes were wide. Blaise was frowning at him.

"What is it?" Zabini asked. "Draco?"

"Nothing," Draco choked out finally. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're reacting like this. What is it?"

But Draco was lost in his own swirling thoughts. He began pacing again.

_Emma's dad is dead? What did they mean, "Sterling didn't have any children"? Yes, Emma changed her name, but they still should've known he had a kid! Did she kill those Aurors? Why in hell would she break out my father? What the hell was she thinking? I told her she shouldn't have gone! When she gets back I'm going to--_

Abruptly, he stopped. _Oh. That's right. I'd almost forgot. We broke up._

_Oh, what does that matter? It doesn't._

_"I love you."_

_Shut up! _Draco squeezed his eyes shut, forced the memory of her voice out of his head.

_"I love you, too."_

_Shut. Up! _He'd told her that, but he didn't mean it. Well, he _had_, but then she just had to go off to Azkaban for her insane, imprisoned father. He didn't need to worry about her so much. He had to focus on his mission, on what the Dark Lord had assigned him to do. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

"Malfoy!"

"WHAT?" Draco spun to angrily face the other Slytherin.

"I asked you where Knight was. I haven't seen her for a while." Blaise lifted an eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know?" Draco growled. "She's probably off getting herself killed."

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care..._

A small voice in the back of his head said, _Liar._

_

* * *

_Emma had been awake for nearly two hours. The pain had stopped and Lucius hadn't yet unleashed a fourth Cruciatus Curse. She took slow, quiet breaths and kept her body relaxed. If she could keep him thinking she was unconscious, maybe he would open an opportunity for her to escape. She heard Malfoy stand. He strode over to her, touched her cheek with his wand, and rolled her head. She allowed herself to move where directed. Once satisfied that she was still out, he left. Waiting a long, painstaking moment, she peeked. The room was empty. Now, where had that ass put her wand?

"_Accio Wand_," she whispered.

She felt something fly into her hands and nearly laughed out of happiness. The nimrod, the complete imbecile! He was either supremely confident to a fault or just plain stupid! He hadn't even charmed her wand. He hadn't even hidden it!

Quickly, she slipped her wand through the space in the back of her chair, sticking it in the wasitband of her jeans. She heard footsteps and panicked, pulling the edge of her shirt to hide her wand. She went limp again just as Malfoy re-entered the room.

"Up," he said. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

She was very careful not to respond.

"Wake up." His voice sounded a little panicked. She wondered what he had been threatened with if she didn't wake. He shook her.

Cursing under his breath when she still didn't react, he turned towards the unlit fireplace, away from her, presumably to get his wand. As he turned away, Emma hurriedly grabbed her own.

"_Inflomora_," she murmured.

Her ropes burned, and Lucius smelled the smoke. He whirled on her, eyes narrowed, and she yanked her hands free of her bindings, whipping her wand in front of her and screaming, "_Expelliarmus!_" just as his hand closed on the wand sitting in the chair by the fire. The wand flew out of his hand, landing in the corner of the room, and Lucius himself flew back, colliding with the mantle above the fireplace. Emma bolted, running out of the open door. She expected to hear Malfoy yelling, but maybe the blast had knocked him out. Behind her, all was silent. She stopped suddenly, looking around her. There were two doors to her left, and to her right were stairs. She stood on a landing, looking down at an empty entry room. There was the front door. Her heart pounded. _The front door!_

She was halfway down the stairs when suspicion made her stop again. Too easy. Hadn't Malfoy said something about Voldemort? They wouldn't leave a whole house with just Malfoy.

She had taken one backwards step when she heard a voice behind her.

"Managed to escape, have you?"

"Professor?" she croaked, turning. Her throat felt raw, her voice sounded horrible. "Oh thank God! Snape! You've come to rescue me, haven't--"

His expression cut off her sentence. He was glaring at her, his wand raised. She swallowed, tasted blood.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, eyes on his wand. She didn't even think of lifting her own.

"The Dark Lord would like to see you."

"No," Emma moaned. "Not you, too. Professor, please, don't tell me you're a Death Eater."

"Are you going to move of your own free will or will I have to Stun you?"

_The world is going insane._

"No, no, no," she repeated softly. Then she whipped her wand up. "_Sectumsempra!_"

He flung her spell away, his expression never changing. "Unlike Potter, you don't have even an ounce of training, Miss Knight. You're a worse Occlumens than even he."

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

"And to be so desperate as to attempt to use my own spells against me, spells I invented, spells _I_ taught you!"

"_That's right, you bastard!_" she yelled. "_You taught me! _And now you're going to let Voldemort treat me like a plaything before he kills me! I'm _sorry_ that I'm not being _cooperative_!"

He flicked his wand at her, and she hastily threw up a Shield Charm. As whatever spell he'd used bounced back, she launched herself off the stairs. She landed unsteadily at the bottom, pain shooting up her right leg, but she ignored it. She stumbled to the front door, pulled on the handle. It didn't budge. Desperately, she pulled again.

_They've locked it! They've locked the goddamn front door!_

Her wand slipped out of her sweat-slicked hand, and as she bent to get it, a red jet of light struck the door frame where her head had been. Snape had, evidently, gotten past her shield.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted.

Again, he swatted away her spell as if it were nothing. The next red light that came at her, she ducked away from.

"_Alohomora._" The door did not open. "_DAMN YOU!_"

As a third Stunning Spell was thrown at her, she found herself unable to dodge. It hit her square in the chest, and she toppled back against the wall.

* * *

"_Ennervate_."

Though Snape was sure that Emma had been revived, she did not stir. Instead, she stayed where she lay upon the wooden floorboards and said, "What do you want?"

"Sit up and address the Dark Lord with respect." Snape's eyes were narrowed.

She kept hers closed. "Oh, so he's in the room, is he? I'm positively honored."

"Miss Knight," came a calm voice, different from her professor's. "I would like it very much if you would sit up and look at me."

She didn't move. "And I would like it very much if I could go home and forget about all the lovely surprises I've had over the last few days. Shame we don't get what we want, isn't it?"

"Around here," said the voice, "I'm afraid I've grown accustomed to getting what I want."

Her body began to move on its own. She fought it weakly, but regardless she found herself upright and staring at a snake-like face with red slits for eyes. The room was only slightly bigger than the one she'd been kept in. This one had a fireplace as well, which was lit, and a large green armchair in which the "Dark Lord" sat.

"That's better," said Voldemort. "Now, can we talk in a more civilized manner, Miss Knight?"

"We can," she replied, "But I don't think I will."

"It will make this go much more smoothly if you try not to be crude, Miss Knight."

"Define 'this'."

Voldemort smiled. "You are informed of your father's past as my follower, so Lucius tells me."

Her eyes hardened. She knew she should be afraid, but she found it difficult to feel anything.

"First, let me share my condolences," he continued. "Sterling's death is a loss for the both of us, I assure you. He was quite useful before he landed himself in Azkaban."

"He didn't 'land' himself in Azkaban," Emma snapped. "Malfoy put him there. He ratted my father out. Don't you teach your minions about trust? Honor? Or are those concepts too complicated for you?"

"Your spunk, while amusing for the time being, will prove in the future to be a liability," said the Dark wizard. "It would be beneficial for you if you would learn now how to stop talking."

Thanks to the Imperius Curse he had cast on her, when he said "stop talking", she found that no sound formed on her lips. He smiled again.

"Very good." He set his wand down, and the curse lifted. "Back to business, child. I have a proposition for you."

He laughed softly as her eyes widened comically. "I see you already have an idea as to what I am going to offer." He leaned forward slightly and said, "I wish for you to become my follower."

To Snape's immense surprise, Emma threw back her head and began to laugh. "And to think I was almost frightened of you," she said once her laughter had died away.

Voldemort's face did not change as he replied, "If you were smart, you would be."

"Oh, I'm smart alright." She flashed a grin. "I'm _brilliant_, actually. I'm a little concerned about _your_ brain power there, Voldy. Why on _Earth_ would you want me as a Death Eater? I'm not a registered witch, I'm a _half-blood_, I'm in _Ravenclaw_--"

"I am well aware of the details of your life, Miss Knight," said Voldemort shortly. "I am also aware of a little fact you might have overlooked: your mother, though Muggle-born, was a Seer. You've been having strange dreams, have you not?"

"No."

"You're lying, my dear. But you needn't admit anything to me, I need no confirmation. The fact is, I need a Seer. I am unable to posses Sybill Trelawney, but it is possible your powers may be just as...potent, as hers. And your connection with Draco Malfoy will keep him on track throughout his task--"

"Task? What task?"

Voldemort's eyes flicked momentarily to Snape. "It is none of your concern as of yet, Miss Knight. Now, what is your answer?"

"My answer is no." Her eyes filled with hate and she practically spat her words. "I'm not going to be your damn crony."

"Wrong answer, child," Voldemort said, his slits-for-eyes narrowing. He raised his wand again. "_Imperio._"

The feeling was similar to floating. She was weightless.

_Relax,_ came a voice. _It will only get better if you just stop fighting._

"Give me your arm," said Voldemort.

Her left arm lifted fractionally.

_Relax. Give in._

As Voldemort's clammy hand suddenly closed on her wrist, she thrashed. The voice and the calm shattered. She tried to rip her arm away, but he wasn't letting go. He touched his wand tip to her skin. There was a burning sensation, and Emma stared in horror as a skull and snake appeared on the inside of her left arm. He released her, and she cradled her arm to her chest in silence.

"Severus," he said calmly. "Take her back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Awake, Emma stared blankly out the window of the hospital wing. The sky was cloudy, overcast. _How fitting_, she thought. She heard voices dimly but didn't bother to try and listen to them.

"I don't know if she'll be awake or not," said Madame Pomfrey, hustling in the three students. "She hasn't said a word about what happened before she was found. Won't even talk to Dumbledore!"

Ron pulled the curtain away from Emma's bed. Slowly, almost robotically, she turned her head to look at them. She looked terribly pale and there were dark purple crescents under her eyes.

"Hi, Emma," said Hermoine, taking her hand. She stood on the right; Harry and Ron moved to her left. Emma gave her a weak smile that looked more like a grimace.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

She didn't say anything. There was a long silence.

"Damn it, Emma, say something!" Harry burst out. "A cough, a swear word, anything!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermoine pleaded.

Emma met his eyes, licked her cracked lips. Her eyes were almost empty, while his glinted with anger and fear. He was afraid for her. Her right hand squeezed Hermoine's.

"Don't yell at me," she croaked, "you insufferable git."

Harry relaxed considerably, and he pushed his hair out of his eyes with a shaky laugh.

"Well," said Hermoine feebly, "if she's making fun of our British, that must mean she's alright."

"Why did you call me a git?" Harry asked, but a smile appeared on his face all the same.

"You did ask for a swear word, mate," said Ron. He looked down at Emma and added cheerfully, "Your voice sounds just awful. Did you erupt your vocal cords while you were gone?"

She tried to laugh, flinched at the pain in her throat, and said, "Something like that. Throat's raw."

"What'd you do?" Hermoine looked frightened, expecting Emma to say she'd screamed herself raw. In fact, she had. Emma ignored that question to avoid lying to her best friend.

"Why did you run away?" Harry asked.

"Where did you go?" asked Ron.

Smiling, Emma held up her hands in defense. "So many questions," she said hoarsely.

Hermoine inhaled sharply and Emma froze. _I forgot_. She lowered her left arm and turned it over, expecting to see the Dark Mark staring up at her. There was nothing on her arm. While she stared, Hermoine leaned down and whispered, "You're still wearing Malfoy's ring!"

Emma turned her arm over slowly. Sure enough, the emerald was still on her finger. _Huh. So that's what she was shocked about._

"Uh, yeah." She shrugged lightly.

Ron gave Hermoine a weird look. "What's with the whispering, 'moine?"

Hermoine flushed pink. "Nothing!"

"Girl stuff," chimed Emma. She frowned. "You're right, Ron. My voice does sound terrible. I think it dropped three octaves."

Harry chuckled darkly while Ron said, "Maybe not three, Em. Two at the most--"

"What'd you just say?"

"What do you mean?"

"The nickname." She stared at Ron. "You called me 'Em'."

"Was that not okay?" Ron colored. "I won't call you that anymore if--"

"No! I mean, no one's called me that since Dad..." She smiled at Ron, leaning back against the pillows, suddenly tired. "I like having a nickname again."

She closed her eyes. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other, then glanced at Harry.

"We'll come see you later, Emma," said Hermoine.

When the two left, Harry took her hand like Hermoine had done. He played distractedly with her ring.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked.

"Boy, you're just full of questions today," Emma teased faintly.

"You caused a lot of questions when you left."

She pursed her lips. "Touche."

He didn't say anything more, and Emma realized he was waiting for her to tell him who had given her the ring.

"It's from my grandpa," she lied quickly.

Harry nodded absently. "Now, can you please tell me why you ran away?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she thought it over. On one hand, she knew she could trust Harry not to turn her in to the Ministry for trying to break her father out of jail. On the other hand, he would only get mad at her for not telling him the first time.

"No," she said softly. "I can't."

His eyes narrowed. "What about why you're back after two weeks and lying completely drained in a hospital bed?"

"I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?"

"I just don't."

"You're lying to me, Emma."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Because you want everything to be related to Voldemort!"

He gaped. "What?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this--"

"Explain what you said."

"I said that you want me to say that I was kidnapped and tortured by a Death Eater. You want every bad thing that happens to be related to Voldemort, Harry." She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her head into the pillow. "I want to sleep, Harry, I don't want to fight. Please just go."

He dropped her hand, and without a word, left.

* * *

Past midnight, Emma sat on the edge of her hospital bed, staring at the pale skin of her arm. She could plainly remember the burning, the jet black skull with the horrible winding snake coming through its mouth...Why wasn't it on her arm? She couldn't possibly have _dreamt_ the whole thing, could she? And if she had, then where had she been for the week that she had been in Voldemort's clutches during her dream? She shook her head fiercely. That was not a dream. As if sensing her thoughts, a black mark shimmered to life on the inside of her left forearm. She swore.

"Go away," she told it. "I liked it better when you were gone!"

Her destroyed voice--_Maybe Ron was right. My vocal cords do sound like they've burst_--echoed emptily in the hospital wing.

The smirking skull and slithering snake stared back at her for a minute, and she could've sworn she'd seen the skull smile mockingly, and then it vanished.

Emma collapsed backwards onto the bed, put her hands to her face, and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: sorry, but i decided to be a little mean in this chapter.

made her suffer a little bit. next chapter is when Draco learns of her return. and then, of course, he runs to her and everything's peachy and they live happily ever after. or not.

there's going to be a bit more drama. but i'm three-fourths done with the story! heehee!

**review pretty please.**


	5. I Can't Believe It's Ending Like This

A/N: i was listening to this song and thought it was absolutely perfect for this story.

it's called Don't Walk Away by Sick Puppies

i can't type the lyrics on here because it's technically not allowed, but trust me when i say it totally fits.

thanks for reading!

* * *

I Can't Believe It's Ending Like This

"Good morning, sunshine," said Harry with a smile.

Emma moaned, rolling over. Frowning, Ron grumbled, "We skip breakfast to see you and you snub us? What gives?"

"Oh, Ron, stop complaining about breakfast!" scowled Hermoine. "Emma's been gone for two weeks, you can go without food until lunch!"

While Ron gave Hermoine a floored look--"I can_not_ go without food until lunch!"--Harry put a hand on Emma's arm.

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered. "I'm sorry we fought yesterday."

"My fault," she muttered curtly. "Sorry."

Madame Pomfrey strutted up to her bed. "Scoot, scoot now." Harry took a step back. "Here, dear." Madame Pomfrey handed a small glass filled with a clear liquid to Emma. "Take this, you'll be right as rain."

Emma sat with extreme effort, gulping the contacts of the cup with her eyes scrunched, and promptly shoved her head back into her pillow.

"What's the matter?"

Madame Pomfrey gave Ron a shriveling look. "She's got headaches."

"How could a headache make her so miserable?" asked Ron.

Madame Pomfrey didn't honor this particularly stupid question with a response, walking rather quickly back to her office. Meanwhile, Harry's hand had trailed up to his scar. He knew the potential for pain that headaches held.

"Emma," said Hermoine sternly. "That medicine is instant. You can look at us now."

The back of Emma's head moved slowly back and forth. " 'S too bright," came her muffled voice.

"No, it's not."

Hesitantly, Emma rolled onto her back and looked up at her friends. It seemed like centuries had passed since she'd woken up in this hospital bed. In reality, she'd barely been here for twenty-four hours. For a moment she had wondered how she'd ended up in Hogwarts, when she distinctly remembered being in a strange two-story house, in the same room with first Lucius Malfoy, who tortured her, and then Snape and Voldemort, who had given her a Dark Mark with a mind of its own. Then she realized that, obviously, Snape had brought her back. She squirmed a little under Harry's intense gaze. He had suspected that there was something about her "running away" that she had not told them. She had actually told them nothing true about her leaving, and the guilt gnawed at the edge of her mind.

"See?" said Hermoine. "Not bright anymore, is it?"

"You don't have to sound so I-told-you-so-ish." Emma sat up, clearing room on the edge of her bed. Hermoine sat immediately. "So, Ron, how do I look?"

"As bad as you sound, Em," he said, grinning.

"Good. At least I'm equal." She smiled a little. "I think that once I get a vial or two of that headache stuff, I'm going to tell Madame Pomfrey I'm fine to go."

Hermoine's eyes flew to her friend as she said worriedly, "But don't you want to make sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

"There's nothing more wrong with me than usual, 'moine," Emma said reassuringly.

"The headaches--"

"I hit my head. She healed the wound, but there's a bruise. I'll have headaches for a while, but it's no big deal if I take that medicine. Relax, okay?"

"You seem better than yesterday," said Harry with a smile. "That's a good sign."

"Yeah," she replied slowly, staring at him evenly. "Guess it is."

They watched each other for a moment, waiting; Harry waiting for her to volunteer some kind of information, Emma waiting for him to pester her about her "adventure". Hermoine looked between them uneasily.

"Emma!" she said suddenly.

Emma looked at her, her slightly narrowed eyes staring at her just as she'd looked at Harry. Hermoine blinked.

"Er, um, has...has anyone else visited you?" Hermoine's gaze flickered to the ring and back.

Emma nearly groaned. _Why not just scream it, Hermoine?_

Ron was frowning while Harry's eyes narrowed almost into slits. "Who else would visit her?" asked Harry.

"Well, er, that is..." Hermoine trailed off, looking at Emma helplessly. Her expression was apologetic. Emma put her head in her right hand and waved her left as if to say, Oh go ahead.

"I was only wondering if her, um, boyfriend had--"

"Boyfriend?!" Ron exclaimed. Emma glanced at Harry, who looked as if she'd just told him she had a second head. Ron continued, oblivious to his best friend's reaction. "When did you get a _boyfriend_?!"

"Had him," said Emma, wincing as Ron's mouth dropped unceremoniously. "For a couple months. But he broke up with me before I ran off." She looked to Hermoine as she said this.

Hermoine's features softened. "Oh, Em, I'm sorry--"

But Emma had glanced back at Harry. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but he looked impossibly...relieved. For a moment, she seemed to be in the clear. The subject had dropped. Until...

"So, wait," said Ron, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you mean that the whole time that we thought you were in...you know...with Malfoy, you had a boyfriend and didn't tell us?"

She fought the urge to laugh. Ron was not catching on. Thank heaven. She opened her mouth just as Hermoine said, "Well, actually--"

"_Hermoine!_"

Hermoine froze, her cheeks turning pink. "Oops."

Emma rubbed her temples and growled, "I am going to find a way to glue your mouth shut, so help me--"

But Ron, red-faced, had apparently figured out what Hermoine's interruption meant. "_You were dating MALFOY?!_"

She flinched. Harry had gone pale white, while Ron now closely resembled a cherry tomato.

"_What the bloody HELL would compel you to do THAT?!_" he ranted loudly. "_Are you INSANE?!_"

"He broke up with me, Ron!" she yelled back, her scratched throat burning painfully. "It's over now, alright! We're done! I'm sane again, okay?"

Then, as the Trio watched, she burst into tears. Ron's anger fled as he watched her, stunned.

"Ron!" scolded Hermoine. "Look what you've done!"

"I didn't mean to do it--"

"You shouldn't be yelling at her like this, we don't know what she's been through--"

Emma took a deep breath, wiping her face.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey when you need her?" she murmured. Her head was starting to ache again...

"Yes, she's right in here," came Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"Thank you," replied someone else. A someone else whose voice Emma instantly recognized.

_When I asked for Madame Pomfrey, I meant so she could bring me more medicine! NOT so she could add to the freaking problem!_

"Another visitor for you," said Madame Pomfrey, a blonde-haired boy close behind her. "Oh! And before I forget." She walked over to Emma's bedside, holding something out to her. "Ten inch alder with a Chimaera scale core. I believe this is yours."

"Chimaera scale?" said Hermoine. "That's one of the rarest cores!"

Emma blushed. "It's not that big of a deal--"

"Yes it is, a Chimaera scale is really powerful--"

The blonde boy who had been behind Madame Pomfrey cleared his throat. Four heads swiveled toward him.

"Knight." Draco looked her over, smirking. He seemed somewhat relieved to find her still in one piece. He glanced at the Trio. "Potter, Weasely..." When he saw Hermoine, Emma could see a muscle working in his jaw as he stopped himself from undoubtedly saying Mudblood. "...Granger." Draco put his hands in his pockets. "How are you, Knight?"

"How do I look?" she said sharply.

Ron took a step toward him angrily.

"Don't you come near her," he snarled.

Malfoy nearly took a step back, then caught himself. "I haven't done anything wrong," Draco snapped.

"You don't call breaking up with her wrong?" Ron took another step. "You don't call breaking her heart _wrong_?"

Both of Emma's eyebrows had raised almost to her hairline. She glanced at Hermoine and whispered, "That boy is a mass of contradictions."

Draco was staring past Ron at Emma, eyes wide in disbelief. "You told them?"

"Sort of," she mumbled, glaring openly at her best friend, who blushed.

"It doesn't matter if she told us," said Harry, standing beside Ron with a furious expression. "What matters is that you have the nerve to show up here like you still care."

"I'm not allowed to visit my ex-girlfriend in the hospital wing?" Draco's fingers twitched in his pocket.

Harry drew his wand, pointing it at Malfoy and advancing another step. "Not unless she wants you here."

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder almost imploringly at Emma. She stared at her hands, twisting the sheets in her fingers.

"Boys," she said, for Ron was also brandishing his wand, "put the wands away."

Throwing a look of disgust in Malfoy's direction, Harry and Ron lowered their wands. Draco's smirk returned, tinged with triumph.

"And Malfoy," she continued. "Get the hell out of here."

His smirk vanished. "Knight--"

"You have no reason to be here. If you cared at all, you wouldn't have broken it off when me when I needed you," she interrupted in a quiet voice. Still, she did not look up at him.

Draco barked out a laugh. "You expected me to wait here for you while you trounced off to Azkaban? You were the one who left, Knight, not me."

Her head snapped up, and her expression was filled with sudden fear.

"Azkaban?" said Harry slowly. He turned. "Emma. What is he talking about?"

Draco stared at them for a moment, and then said, in a strained voice, "She didn't tell you."

"Emma. What. Is. He. Talking about?"

Emma clenched and unclenched her fists. Draco began to laugh. "Oh, this is too much. What else haven't you told them, Emma? The ring, have you told them about the ring?"

He flashed a grin at Ron. "The ring: it's from me."

"Answer me, Emma!" shouted Harry.

"Or," said Draco, "how about your father? Did you mention the plan you had regarding your father? What about _my _father? Did you tell them you broke him out?"

"I didn't break him out," she said finally, rage showing in her eyes. "Voldemort did!"

Harry blanched. "Voldemort? _Voldemort?_ Didn't you just yell at me yesterday for thinking everything went back to Voldemort--"

"Go away, Malfoy!" Emma yelled. "You've said enough."

"Your voice sounds horrible, Knight--" he began gleefully.

"I think I'd like to hear what he has to say," said Hermoine in a small voice.

Emma turned to her in astonishment. "What?"

Draco grinned, but it seemed forced. He didn't feel as gleeful as he was trying to portray. On a normal day, he would relish in the anger and confusion he had caused. But now...He didn't want to be the one to tell to Trio of Emma's escapade.

"Knight came up with a plan," he said deliberately, "to break her father out of Azkaban."

He paused, chuckling darkly. "Guess your plan didn't work, eh, Knight? You see, her father died. Was it before you got there, Knight, or after?"

He let that sink in and then turned away from them. "I'll let her tell you the rest."

Walking quickly, Draco left the hospital wing.

* * *

Emma's POV

If Harry, Ron, and Hermoine didn't kill me, I was going to turn Draco into a ferret again.

Harry's eyes were burning holes in me. I couldn't bear to look at him, so I kept my gaze firmly trained on the white bedsheets.

"You were going to try and break your father out of Azkaban," stated Hermoine, trying to wrap her head around it.

I nodded, swallowed, and began. "Don't be mad. I...I wanted a family again. And you said there were no more Dementors, so I figured I would try, and..."

I relayed the story slowly, starting at learning to be an Animalgus (leaving out Snape) and ending at being hit in the head with the doorknob before escaping (leaving out Malfoy). All in all, I ended up leaving out more than I told, and Harry could sense the holes in my retelling.

Before he could speak, Ron asked, "So the two Aurors that were killed, that was you?"

"No!" I said quickly. "The six unconscious ones, that was me. I think...I'm pretty sure Voldemort went to Azkaban after me, soon after me. He broke out Lucius Malfoy and the two Aurors just got in his way--"

"Then where were you for a week?" said Harry. He looked upset, but I wasn't sure which subject had upset him more--learning that I had dated Draco or learning that I had lied to them about so much. "Don't tell me you don't remember, because we both know that's rubbish."

I explained carefully about waking up tied to a chair and having Malfoy use the Cruciatus Curse. Harry, who I knew had experienced the curse before, shuddered slightly. Hermoine looked like she was ready to cry. My hands had begun to tremble from remembering. I told them about escaping Malfoy. I opened my mouth to tell them about Snape, the traitorous bastard, when my arm began to burn horribly. I shut my eyes against the pain, holding my arm to my chest.

"Emma? Are you alright? Em?" I heard Hermoine and Ron's concerned voices mingling together. I wrenched my thoughts away from Snape, and the burning abruptly stopped.

"I'm fine," I said.

"What was that?" asked Harry, searching my face.

"I don't know," I lied. "Anyway, then Sn--" The burning began again. "...someone..." It stopped, and I continued from there. "...from behind me Stunned me and I woke up in a different room."

I told them what I remembered of my encounter with Voldemort; thankfully, I remembered our conversation nearly word for word. Ron began laughing. I sent him a questioning look.

"You called him 'Voldy'?" he asked with a wide grin. "And he actually took it? Ha!"

Harry shot him an angry look, and Ron cleared his throat. "You're still in a lot of trouble, young lady."

"Ron, honestly," said Hermoine. "This is serious!"

"Alright, alright."

I took a shaky breath. "And that was it. Next thing I know, I'm back here."

Harry frowned. "What was the point of him capturing you? If he wanted you as a Death Eater, really, he wouldn't have given you back."

"I know," I said with a laugh. "Weird, right?"

"Well," he grumbled, "while I'm furious at you for not telling me any of this, I am glad you're okay."

"So am I," said Hermoine. "But it must be awful, knowing your dad really was a Death Eater."

"Hush, Hermoine, I'm sure she doesn't want to be reminded of that--"

"Now," Harry murmured to himself, "all we need to do is figure out what this task is that Malfoy's got..."

"Maybe You-Know-Who wanted you for your wand!" exclaimed Ron excitedly.

My nose wrinkled. "My wand?"

"Hermoine said it was a really rare core or something--"

"That's because it _is_," said Hermoine importantly. "Chimaera scale is one of the rarest cores out there! Even more rare than phoenix feather. Your wand could easily be more powerful than Voldemort's--"

"Then why not take my wand?" I said. I waved the ten-inch stick of alder in her face. "You see this? He gave it back. He didn't even take it off of me the second time I was Stunned."

Hermoine deflated. "Well, fine, shoot down every suggestion we come up with then, obviously you like not having any idea..."

I smiled, my throat sore from the amount of talking, my arm throbbing from the weird burning, my head aching. The guilt in my mind was no longer gnawing; my entire conscious had been flooded with it. As the Trio left for class, I absently touched my left arm. Why hadn't I told them about the disappearing Dark Mark? The answer was easy: I wanted to be their friends. The Dark Mark would ruin that, would ruin my whole life. And, as long as I could keep it hidden, no one had to know.

* * *

"If it isn't broken-down daddy's little daughter." Draco Malfoy smirked.

"What do you want?" I snapped, ignoring both the flutter in my chest and the unpleasant memory of saying the exact same words to Voldemort not four days prior. This was my first day out of the hospital wing--I'd been there for nearly three days--and I didn't want my good mood spoiled by another Malfoy-argument.

"I want to talk to you." He kept up with my increased pace, walking beside me. "You've been giving me the cold shoulder."

"Wonder why," I mumbled under my breath, keeping my head down toward my books.

He stepped in front of me. "Emma, look--"

"What did you do to my ring?"

Draco blinked. "What are you talking--"

"Your father said he recognized your magic on my ring. He said it was Charmed. What did you do to it?"

"I...."

Was it possible for him to look _embarrassed_? Because I am pretty sure that's the only way to describe his facial expression. He ran a hand through his hair in an un-Draco-like move, ruffling his usually spick-and-span hairdo.

"I put Protection Charms on it," he said. "I didn't want you...to get hurt..."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, then tore my gaze away from his overwhelming blue-grey eyes. I searched desperately for something to say, something that could possibly fix the hundreds of things that had torn us in two. When I could come up with nothing, I ran. I looked back only once. I don't know what I was expecting, but it hurt all the same as I realized he wasn't coming after me.

* * *

"So, is it true that you like Ginny?"

Harry jumped, knocking over the pile of books I had carefully stacked on the table. I glared at him briefly, restacking the books. "Well?" I said expectantly.

"Where did that come from?" He smiled nervously.

I opened my copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. "I remember the night of the New Year's Ball, you told me about the girl you liked."

Harry's cheeks went pink. "Y-Yeah? What about it?"

"It's Ginny, isn't it?"

I peeked over the top of my book. Harry was hiding behind his own Potions book, scanning the page with unrealistic vigor.

"Harry? C'mon, you can talk to me."

He was silent for a long time. "I like Ginny a little, I guess."

"I knew--"

"But I didn't when I talked to you about it."

"Wha...?" I felt my face flush with color.

"The girl I was talking about," he said, looking up, "was you."

My mind stuck on the use of the past tense even as his deep green eyes set my heart off in a way that reminded me of...of when I saw Draco. _But I love Draco. This doesn't mean I lo..._

"Well, I shouldn't say 'was'," he added, smiling ruefully. "I should say 'is'."

"R-Really? I mean..." I didn't know where to look, so I settled for not looking in his eyes.

"I still really like you, Emma."

"O-Oh." My face went even redder. If that was possible.

"And I know how you feel about Malfoy," he said in a rush, "but do you think maybe since he hurt you like that you could move on and--"

"Harry." He closed his mouth and I nudged him lightly. "You know I care about you, right?"

He exhaled. "Why does this sound like the beginning of a rejection?"

"Harry...You're a wonderful guy," I said earnestly. "And I really think I could fall for you, I do."

"But..."

"But you can't tell me that you're okay with being the rebound-guy."

"I wouldn't be the--" He caught the look in my eyes and stopped, staring down at his book.

"So much stuff has happened," I said, staring down at my ring. It was, frankly, pathetic that I still wore it. "When I get over him, I hope you'll still be free." I realized how that sounded and backtracked quickly. "I don't mean that I want you to wait for me! I mean, you don't have to turn down other girls because of me, I mean..." I sighed and said, "When I take off this ring, I'll be ready to date someone else. And hopefully I'll be lucky enough to get a guy as great as you."

He gave me an amused look. "You're not very good at making relationship speeches."

"I've never had this problem before," I protested. "My life was boring before this year."

Harry laughed, I smiled back, and I let myself think that maybe we would be okay. I let myself believe that this year's drama had ended. There was, after all, only a few short weeks left before our sixth year at Hogwarts ended. Not much could happen between now and then, right?

As usual: wrong.

* * *

Draco's POV

When Emma walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, she shot Snape the dirtiest look I'd ever seen. I was utterly shocked at how she could get her face into that position. Snape, in return, gave her a grim smirk. She rubbed at her arm, sending him another look, and then sat and proceeded to completely ignore him all class. I stared at the back of her head in disbelief. Where the hell had _that_ come from? That's when it happened.

Midway through class, Emma had her head down on her desk. Her eyes were closed, arms limply hanging on either side of her. Not her most attractive position, but she had always been adorable when she slept--_Focus_. I blinked just as Snape rounded on her.

"Since Miss Knight is paying such undivided attention, why don't we let her answer the question?"

I hadn't even _heard_ the question. The entire class, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor alike, were staring at Snape as if he had suddenly told us he was going to start dying his robes pink. It was known that Emma was one of his few favored students.

"Answer quickly, Miss Knight," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, something black appeared on the inside of Emma's left arm. It flashed briefly and then it was gone, but not before I recognized it.

_What is Emma doing with a Dark Mark?!_

"Kelpie," said Emma with a yawn. "Answer's kelpie, _sir_."

Snape's mouth twisted into a thin line. "Very good," he said grudgingly. "Next question, then..."

* * *

Emma's POV

After class, Harry smiled at me.

"That was bloody brilliant, Em," he said.

I frowned, confused. "What was?"

"Outsmarting Snape like that. You showed him up in a way that meant he couldn't possibly give you detention. Genius!"

I laughed and said, "Well okay then. Thanks."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you after lunch. You have a free period, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." I put a hand to my cheek in surprise as Harry beamed at me and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Draco's POV

I'd been waiting for her after class, to confront her about the Dark Mark, and managed to catch Potter kissing her cheek. Suddenly, my whole reason for confronting her changed.

"Hello, Knight," I said as she exited.

She nearly jumped. "Malfoy." She shouldered her bag and began to walk, apparently intending to leave me in the dust.

"What was that in there?" I asked.

"What was what?"

"In there." I gestured at Snape's quickly-receding classroom door. "Potter kissed you."

"Yes, I suppose he did. On the cheek." She refused to look at me.

"I heard rumors he asked you out. Also, that you rejected him." I watched her face closely.

"As much as I hate rumors," she said with a small smile, "I will admit that those two are true."

"You rejected him?" My heart lifted. "You rejected The-Boy-Who-Lived? 'The Chosen One'?"

"Yeah." She looked sideways at me and frowned, but I noticed in sudden elation that she still wore her ring. "It won't be long before I say yes, though. He's a really great guy."

"Not to mention he's famous," I said, repeating exactly what I'd told her during Christmas break. _Yeah, great guy, that Boy-Who-Better-Stay-The-Bloody-Hell-Away-From-My-Girl. Merlin, that's a mouthful..._

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, not this again. Come on, Malfoy. At least think of something _intelligent_ to talk to me about."

"You want intelligent? How's this for intelligent: Why the bloody hell do you have the Dark Mark on your arm?"

Emma froze. "Who told you that?" she hissed, her eyes darting from side to side.

"I saw it," I whispered back. "How did you get it to come and go like that?"

"I don't know," she spluttered. "It just does it. When did you see it?"

"Defense Against Dark Arts." My eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with why you were gone so long?"

She searched the hall, looking for means of escape. I grabbed her arm.

"Tell me," I said. "Who gave that to you?"

"Who do you think?" she spat. "Voldemort!"

"Why would he--"

"He wanted to recruit me as a goddamn crony!"

I felt my face twist into an amused expression. "Crony?"

"It's the fond name I chose for those lovely Death Eaters, you must know them, wonderful members of society that they are--"

"You can drop the sarcasm, Knight."

She pursed her lips. "I don't think I can, Draco. It's a disease, you see, awful stuff really--" She stopped as she noticed my large grin. "What?"

"You called me Draco." I hadn't felt so giddy since we'd first gone out.

She lifted her chin, her eyes glittering with an amusement I had longed to see for weeks. "Slip of the tongue," she said, deliberately pausing between each word.

"I can think of better things for your tongue to do." _Merlin's pants, did I just say that?!_

Her cheeks flushed pink, but she narrowed her eyes and turned away. "Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?"

"You haven't figured it out?" I grinned, tilting my head a little.

"You need to stop doing this." She took a step away from me.

I frowned. "Doing what?"

"The constant mind-changing." Shaking her head, she lowered her voice in imitation of me. "'I hate you, Knight, I don't, I want you, Knight, I don't, I love you, I don't, I want you again'--"

My frown deepened. She was mocking me.

"I may have had trouble with 'vanishing acts'," she said, "but you have trouble just sticking to how you feel. Now that you don't have me and Harry's interested, you want me back."

"That's not why I want you back!" I protested stubbornly. _If it was that easy to turn off my real feelings, I wouldn't be here right now. Trust me._

"Isn't it?"

I was about to answer her--very angrily answer--when Weasely and Granger appeared. Weasely spotted us and immediately inserted himself between me and Knight.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked her in a growl.

She surprised me by saying, "No. We were just talking."

"Down, boy," I said with a smirk.

He glared at me.

"Are you her big brother now, Weasely? Adopt her into that red-headed freak family?"

Weasely looked ready to strangle me, but Emma raised her wand first.

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

Frozen, I toppled to the floor while Weasly roared with laughter. Emma knelt down.

"You should feel very lucky," she said, "that I didn't turn you back into a ferret like Moody." Then, quieter, she whispered, "If you really cared for me, Draco, you wouldn't be insulting my friends."

* * *

I stormed into Snape's office and, with the glare he sent me, half expected him to set me on fire. "You didn't knock."

"Very observant, Professor," I snapped.

His features relaxed. "What can I help you with, Draco?"

"I want to know why Knight has the Dark Mark."

Snape blinked. "The Dark Lord is in requirement of her services," he said finally.

"Why?" I pressed. "What good is she to him?"

"She is a Seer, Draco. Her dreams show her glimpses of the future." I thought back. _Hadn't she...hadn't she dreamed she was going to die?_ He looked me over slowly, appraising me. "Did I not hear that you two had broken up?"

I gaped at him. _Snape_ was following school _gossip_?

"Yes," I said stiffly. "We broke up."

"Who initiated the breakup?"

"I did. Look, how did we go from talking about her Dark Mark to her relationship status?"

His black eyes trained on mine.

"No!" I yelled, shielding my mind. "Stop doing that!"

"Bellatrix has been continuing your Occlumency training, I see."

"You know I hate when you do that!"

"I'm sorry, Draco." He looked concerned. "What is bothering you? Do you still care for the girl?"

"Yes, I still care for her!" I shouted at him. I exhaled angrily, rubbing my temples.

Snape sighed.

"What?" He just shook his head. "What?!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. "So very sorry."

"Why? What's going on?"

"The Dark Lord is using her to make sure you complete your task."

My legs turned to jelly and had there not been a chair in the room I would have fallen.

"Her Dark Mark is different from ours," he continued. "Her subconscious and conscious mind can make it appear or vanish at will. It also links her to him."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning he can kill her with a single thought."

My heart dropped to my stomach. "So, if I don't...if Dumbledore doesn't..."

"Then Miss Knight will die."

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Here, Draco." Snape handed the shocked teen a bottle. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Draco lifted the bottle, sloshed its contents a little. He took a swig and coughed as the liquid burned his throat. A warmth settled in his stomach.

"Firewhiskey," said Snape, leaning back in his chair. He folded his hands in his lap.

"_Firewhiskey_?" Draco squinted at the bottle. "You're aware I'm underage, aren't you? You could get in a lot of Ministry trouble for this."

His teacher laughed harshly. "Everything that's going on and you're worried the Ministry will apprehend me for _this_?"

Draco took another swig. He didn't cough, and the burning warmth was becoming quite pleasant. "Why do you have firewhiskey in your office, Professor?"

"Stop asking questions and drink," Snape snapped. "This should remedy your fears regarding Miss Knight."

Draco lifted the bottle to his lips for the third time and drank.

* * *

Emma's POV

The floor of the library wasn't the most comfortable surface I'd ever slept on. I woke to darkness, back aching, surrounded by the books I had been avidly studying hours before. I gathered them up quickly. It was a miracle I hadn't been found already by Filch, but if I was caught out of bed _this_ late--

Not ten feet down the hallway, I tripped on something and flew forward. The books in my arms scattered on the floor.

"_Accio Books._" As they zoomed toward me, I directed them all into my shoulder bag.

"Clumsy...as always." Someone chuckled behind me.

I turned. Draco Malfoy sat against the wall, hidden in shadow. I had tripped over his long, outstretched legs.

"Why aren't you in your dorm?" I asked, peeved at him for delaying me.

"I was talking...with Snape," he said, stumbling awkwardly over the words. "I got turned around...I think."

He was pausing in between his words, as if he kept forgetting what he was going to say.

"Snape's office is two floors down." I frowned, approaching him. "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

"I know that!" He cleared his throat. "I was looking...for you. I wanted...to see you. But I think I fell asleep..."

His voice sounded wrong, for some reason. I knelt by him, put a hand against his forehead, and then I noticed that he was...

"Holy hell! Malfoy, you're drunk!"

"I'm not _drunk_," he slurred, the pauses growing shorter. "I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't get _drunk_."

"You smell like firewhiskey." I crinkled my nose. It was actually a nice scent; the firewhiskey blended with the musky smell he always had. It was almost intoxicating, but I wouldn't admit that to him. Ever. "Where the hell did you get _firewhiskey_?"

"I told you, Snape--"

"_Snape_ gave it to you?!"

"He said it would help me forget you!"

Blinking, I gaped at the blonde boy.

"I was tired of chasing after you all the time...tired of _you_ always walking away. But when _I _walked away instead, I couldn't--"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shush, Malfoy, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying--"

He pushed my hand away with a scowl. "I know exactly what I'm saying, Knight...It didn't work."

"What didn't work?" I glanced nervously down the corridor, searching for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris.

"The firewhiskey." He hiccuped quietly. "The firewhiskey didn't work. I still thought about you...It's hopeless. I can't...not chase after you." He laughed, met my eyes, and continued, "I hate you for doing this to me. I can't...focus on anything. I can't sleep. I barely notice when...an entire day passes. I hate you."

"That's great to know," I muttered. But he wasn't listening to me.

"I hate," he began once again, "how you walk into a room...and immediately look for Potter. I hate how...you have this newly-acquired devil-may-care attitude that I can't help...but be attracted to. I hate that I still...still love you after all this shit."

"This is just the whiskey talking," I said.

"No, 's not."

I slipped my arm around his waist, put his across my shoulders. "Okay, Malfoy. I need you to help me out here. Stand up."

He leaned heavily on my as I got him standing. Why I was helping this arrogant, and apparently drunk, git--I'd taken a liking to that particular British term--was beyond me. It definitely was not because he'd just said he still loved me. I knew that much for sure.

Now that he was actually forced to move, blood flow to his brain had seemingly ceased. "Where we goin', Knigh'?"

"I'm getting you to your dorm--" He stumbled and it took all of my strength to keep him upright. I was, after all, shorter than him. "--so you can sleep this off."

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. "How much did you drink?"

"Lost coun' af'er three bottles," he said, flipping his wrist in a 'no big deal' fashion.

"Three bottles?" I repeated. I shook my head in wonder.

"Prob'ly more."

"Never let anyone tell you a Malfoy can't hold his liquor," I muttered.

"Knigh'."

"What, Malfoy?" I stopped again, looking down at the long flight of stairs that spiraled down before us. How in hell was I going to get him down these? There were two more stairways after this, too. Well, I suppose I could always push him...

"I know you don't love me anymore," he murmured.

"You don't know anything," I snapped before I could stop myself, but the new, tipsy Malfoy wasn't paying me any attention.

"So, I know I can't...have you back." His voice was thick, probably from the firewhiskey. "I'm fine taking whatever you'll give me, even if it means only getting a nod in the hallway--"

"God, don't you ever shut up?" I set him down, twisting my neck and hearing the crack. "I like you better sober." _When you're not spouting off cheesy lines_. I pulled out my wand. "_Glisseo_."

The stairs flattened into a ramp. I pushed him down it and followed after. He laid there as I reversed my spell. When he suddenly hissed, "Bloody cat.", I spun around. Mrs. Norris's eyes stared at me in the dark.

_Oh, hell._

"Malfoy," I whispered, yanking on his arm. "Let's go!"

I pulled him to his feet and dragged him along. Behind me, Filch's cat meowed loudly. _Shit frick damn._

"Slow down," complained Malfoy.

_Why didn't I just leave him?!_

"If I slow down, Filch gets us both." I kept running, looking back every once in a while to check that the boy I was towing was still conscious. "My God, this would be easier if you weren't drunk." _If he wasn't drunk, we wouldn't be running from Filch _at all_. Stupid, stupid boy--_

"I never understood 'God'," he said. "Everyone else says 'Merlin'."

"I live with an American Muggle, what'd you expect?" I glanced back. He looked suddenly green.

Swearing, I shoved him in the first door I saw. _Thank God, a bathroom. At least I have a small amount of luck. _He went over to one of the stalls, stumbled in, and retched. I winced.

"Malfoy?" More retching. Then there was silence. "You okay?"

"Fine," came his weak voice. "Never better."

He stepped out of the stall, looking the same as when he'd run in. He had to be the neatest puker I'd ever met. I wrapped his arm around my neck and helped him quickly out of the bathroom. The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, and he hadn't said another word. When we got to the Slytherin entrance, I gave Malfoy a once-over. He was paler than usual, his blonde hair mussed, but other than that, he looked fine. Maybe he was sobering up.

"What's the password?"

His head lolled forward, his body went limp, and I staggered under his weight.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled at him. "Of all the times to pass out! This is just like you, Malfoy! I need the goddamn password!"

As was expected, he didn't respond.

"God_damn_ you! Next time I am leaving you, you hear me! Next time, you and your sorry drunken stupor can just _go to hell_!"

"If you don't stop yelling, you'll wake all of Slytherin."

I looked up. Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway to the Slytherin common room, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"What have we here?" he asked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and help me with him," I snapped. Blaise went to Malfoy's other side, hefted him up.

"Let's get him to his bed," he said.

Zabini led the way, and when Malfoy was finally in his dorm bed, I collapsed on the floor, taking deep breaths. Zabini didn't let me rest long; he grabbed my arm and hauled me up, leading me back into the common room.

"What happened?" asked Blaise, eyes narrowed.

"I found him like that, so don't blame me. It's not my fault he's completely wasted."

Blaise stared me down for a few minutes. "Where was he?"

"Fourth floor."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fourth floor?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Touchy." Zabini looked around the common room. "You can sleep on the couch."

My mouth dropped. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you can't exactly sleep in anyone's bed." He chuckled suddenly. "Although, it would be funny as hell to see Malfoy's face if he woke up next to you--"

"I don't think you understand. I'm not sleeping here."

He frowned. "Ravenclaw is six floors up, Knight. You'd be stupid to try and get up there now, with Filch roaming around. You didn't get caught getting Malfoy down here, but--"

"Call me stupid then. I'm not staying here." I walked towards the door. "Oh, and Malfoy's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

A safe enough distance away from the Slytherin House, I morphed. If I passed Filch on the way to my dorm, all he would see was a small little owl.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Draco woke late in the morning with a pounding headache. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes and moaned. He heard a chuckle.

"Rough night, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Zabini," he growled.

"If you ever manage to get out of bed, be sure to thank Knight."

He moved his hands to give Zabini a questioning look, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

After breakfast, Emma caught up with Draco.

"Take this," she said, shoving a small vial into his hands. It was filled with a clear liquid.

He raised an eyebrow. "Trying to slip me poison, Knight?" His head throbbed with each word, so much so that he couldn't stop himself from flinching.

She rolled her eyes, her voice low. "It's for your headache. It really works, so stop being a baby and drink it."

Watching her cautiously, he downed the contents of the vial. His headache melted away almost immediately, and he fixed her with an astonished look.

"Uh, thanks."

Emma nodded curtly, dismissing his hesitant gratitude. "Do you...Ah, do you remember...anything?"

He frowned and said, "You could be a little more specific, Knight."

"Last night." Her cheeks went pink as she thought, _Oh God, that sounds terrible_. "Do you remember anything?"

"It's fuzzy. Why? What'd I do?"

"You just...said some things..."

"Like what?" _Hell, how much did I have to drink?_ he thought.

She shook her head. "Never mind, it's not important."

When she turned away from him, however, she could feel her heart sinking. _Stupid! _she chastised herself. _Stupid, stupid. Why did I get my hopes up? What is wrong with me?_

Blaise came up behind Draco as he watched her walking away.

"When are you going to tell her?" Zabini asked.

Draco turned, looking confused. "Tell her what?"

Zabini sighed, patting Draco's shoulder. "If you don't know, it's not my job to tell you."

* * *

"Emma?" questioned Hermoine as her friend walked away from Draco. "Wasn't that your last vial of medicine?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So, don't you still have headaches?"

"I'll just get more off Madame Pomfrey. It's not a big deal." She colored, turning her head.

Hermoine smiled, and they walked off together.

* * *

Emma's POV

_I was standing in the Astronomy Tower. I could see Draco. His wand was up, pointed at someone. I couldn't see them very well. Draco was talking, but I couldn't hear the words. There were people on either side of him, and suddenly Snape stepped forward._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a flash of green light. Someone had been killed. Snape had just killed someone. I looked up at the clouded sky...and the Dark Mark looked back at me._

I bolted upright. My arm hit something and it fell to the ground, shattering. Professor Slughorn paused in the middle of whatever lecture he was giving.

"Are you alright, Miss Knight?" he asked.

My face flushed. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't worry. _Reparo_." The glass bottle I'd knocked over fixed and righted itself. "Do try not to fall asleep in my class from now on."

The class tittered, and I bowed my head over my book, ignoring the concerned look Harry gave me.

* * *

After class, I pulled on Harry's arm.

"Hey," I said. "Can you wait for a sec?"

"Sure." Harry searched my eyes. "What's wrong? You look terrified."

I kneaded my hands. "I have these dreams sometimes, Harry. And they seem so...real."

"They're just dreams."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Why had I known he was going to say that?

"You of all people should know that dreams are sometimes more than just dreams," I said carefully.

His eyes narrowed. "That's only because I had a part of Voldemort's consciousness blasted into me when I was a year old. I don't think you had those circumstances, Emma."

"I know, but--"

"It's just better if you tell yourself they're not real."

"What if they are?" I pressed. "What if they're real? I dream about _death_, Harry! You don't understand--"

"You think I don't understand dreaming about death?"

"Oh, look," said a different voice, "the Golden Couple is fighting."

"We're not a couple," Harry said, just as I snapped, "Go away, Malfoy."

Malfoy approached, but despite his mocking tone, he wasn't smirking. He walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me against him. Too shocked to protest, I stood dumbly as he let his arm settle around my shoulders. He stared at Harry stonily.

"I think we'll go now," he said.

Harry scoffed. "She doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

"Can you read minds now, Potter?" said Malfoy. "She's not protesting. At least, not out loud. And until she does, I am getting her away from this fight before you make her cry."

"Emma--" Harry began.

_He doesn't understand you,_ said a voice in my mind. _No one ever understands you._

"Sorry, Harry," I mumbled, looking down. I closed my fist around a handful of Malfoy's robes, inhaling his scent. His hand trailed gently up and down my arm. It felt good to just be held like this. "I'm...sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to him." Malfoy was still glaring at Harry. "Seems to me he's the one who needs to apologize. He can do that later. Come on."

I didn't pay attention to where Malfoy was leading me. I didn't even look up until we'd stopped moving. We were in an unused classroom. Not just any random classroom. _Our_ classroom. I felt a pang of sadness.

"Thanks," I said, sniffing. He had let go of me to close the door behind us, and I wrapped my arms around myself, missing his warmth.

"What'd I say while I was drunk?" he asked bluntly.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, no sound coming out. "Nothing important," I said finally.

"It had to have been important, Emma." I looked away from his gaze. _He called me Emma. _"Was it...Was it about you?"

I felt my face heat up. "Yes."

"Did I..." Malfoy cleared his throat. "Did I ask for you back?"

"No." _Liar._

"Oh." He was quiet for a minute, then he barked out a harsh laugh. "I should have."

My head snapped up to him. _WHAT?!_

"I..." He shrugged. "I should have asked you out again. I've been kind of...a mess."

I just stared.

"I have no right to ask this, and Snape is probably going to hex me for this, but I would appreciate a second chance."

"Second chance meaning...?"

His face scrunched. "You know what I mean, Emma. Are you really going to make me say it?"

A slow smile spread across my face. He sighed.

"I would like to have a second chance at being your boyfriend," he grumbled.

I twirled the emerald ring on my finger. "One more chance, Draco. On one condition."

His face lit up even as I could see him becoming more suspicious by the second. "What condition?"

"I had a dream," I began, "that someone was murdered in the Astronomy Tower. I want to know who, and I have a feeling you know."

He eyed me carefully. "No one was murdered. Yet."

* * *

Draco's POV

If I wasn't a Malfoy, trust me when I say I would have been doing bloody cartwheels. Emma was mine again. No more worrying about Potter. So, I figured a little honesty on my part couldn't hurt anything. Especially if it meant I could finally keep her.

"The Dark Lord gave me a task," I said slowly, gauging her reaction. "I'm supposed to kill someone."

"Who?" she asked, her eyes wide and...trusting?

"I can't tell you." I shook my head. "It will only put you in danger."

She pouted, but, thankfully, didn't press the matter.

"Emma," I said, my tone serious. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

_She can't see how afraid I am. I can't let her see that I'm terrified._

"Be very, very careful." I cupped her cheeks, stared into the green eyes that I loved to get lost in. "Okay?"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly and said, "Okay."

* * *

Emma's POV

My friends were much more supportive than I thought they'd be.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth--"I'm going out with Malfoy again."--Ron let out a dramatic sigh.

"Finally!" he shouted.

I gaped at him, my eyes wide. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"You've been moping for _days_," he whined. "Though I hate to admit it, you were much more fun when you were dating Malfoy."

Hermoine had burst into a gigantic grin. "I'm so happy for you!" she screamed, flinging her arms around me.

"You make it sound like I'm getting married," I mumbled.

Her eyes twinkled as she pulled back. "With the way you two are, it wouldn't surprise me."

"What are you talking about, 'moine?"

"He's so possessive of you," she said flippantly. "And you're hardly ever happy unless you're with him."

"Malfoy can't get married," said Harry, the only one with any common sense. "He's barely human."

"Oh, Harry," Hermoine snorted. "You've seen the way he looks at her, haven't you?"

He grumbled something unintelligable and then sighed, "Yeah, I have."

He glanced out the window suddenly and stood. "Oh, sorry guys. I gotta go. Meeting Dumbledore."

"Have fun, Harry," I said with a smile.

* * *

Draco's POV

I snuck out of my dorm that night, on my way to the Room of Requirement. Snape met me unexpectedly in the hallway.

"It's time, Draco."

I stared at him, licked my lips. "What?"

"Whatever plan you have, tonight's the night to put it into action." Snape swept his robes away from him and turned his back on me. "Dumbledore will be returning soon. He will be in the Astronomy Tower."

I watched him walk away, my mind in a turmoil. _Tonight? Tonight?! Not tonight! I just got her back! I'm going to lose her all over again if I do this! I can't do this, not now, not with her, not now that she trusts me again!_

_If you don't,_ a voice deep in the back of my mind said, _it won't matter if she trusts you or not. Because she'll be dead._

_

* * *

_Hours later...

_

* * *

_3rd Person POV

Emma Knight ran past Ginny, who was dueling one of the Carrows; past Professor McGonagall and Lupin, both of whom were trying unsuccessfully to lower a barrier created in front of the door to the Astronomy Tower. Tears blurred the corners of her vision as she threw herself past the barrier. She passed through the barrier without a problem. McGonagall shouted after her in horror, but she didn't hear. She thundered up the stairs.

"_Stupefy!_" she screamed.

The red light went wild, hitting the wall not six inches from Fenrir Greyback's head. He turned towards her and snarled. She paid no attention. Her eyes found Draco. He looked at her, terrified, and Greyback launched himself at her. She dropped to her back and rolled away.

"_Stupefy!_"

The spell hit the werewolf, sending him flying, but he shook it off and grinned menacingly.

"What is she doing here?" snapped Bellatrix. "Snape!"

Emma looked at her professor. Her face contorted in rage. "_You bastard! You killed Dumbledore!_"

Snape met her gaze evenly, holding Draco back when he started toward her.

"Let go," said Draco weakly. "They'll hurt her."

"How did she get here?" Bellatrix's voice was shrill.

Emma violently ripped her sleeve away from her left arm. Her Dark Mark twisted, black and visible. "_That's how I got here, you crazy bitch!_ _Sectumsempra!_"

Shrieking with laughter, Bellatrix flung her spell away. "You're the Dark Lord's follower, yet you dare to attack me?"

"Leave her, Bellatrix," said Snape. "She is not the priority right now. We must go!"

"_I'm not letting you leave!_"

"You will accomplish nothing if you are not thinking clearly."

Shouting at the top of her lungs in a wordless rage, she spun, fist out. Greyback, who had been attempting to sneak up on her from behind, was taken aback as she punched him solidly in the face.

"This is betrayal to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix's wand was out in a moment.

"_I'm not a damn Death Eater!_"

"Then we have no use for you! _Avada--_"

"_Stupefy!_"

The red light flew from Draco's wand and struck her. She was down before Bellatrix could even complete her spell. Draco choked back a sob as Snape pulled him out of the tower.

_She'll never forgive me,_ he thought. That sentence became his mantra as the scenery around him became a blur. _She'll never forgive me for that._

Ignoring the screams and shouts and spells around him, Draco hit the edge of Hogwarts and Apparated.

_Oh Merlin, she'll never forgive me._

Silently, Draco cried.

* * *

When Emma was revived, she didn't say a single word. She packed up her things, and left Hogwarts. No one, not even the teachers, expected her to return for a seventh year.

The reason they knew, the reason they all knew, was because she had left her emerald ring on her bedside table.

* * *

A/N: you might just hate me for this, but...

The End.

there's going to be an epilogue, don't worry! well...there will be as long as i get plenty of reviews for this. the reviews are my motivation! so, no reviews = no epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: guess what?

i've decided to leave it open in case i do a sequel. ^_^

so i'm still calling it the epilogue even though Emma and Draco's story is technically not over yet.

i apologize for the super-shortness.

* * *

Epilogue

Over a year had passed. She hadn't spoken to anyone from Hogwarts in that year; she felt too betrayed by all of them. She'd kept contact with only one person; Nymphadora Tonks, whom she'd met at Dumbledore's funeral. She remembered things from that day, unimportant details that before would have seemed such a big deal: Ron held Hermoine's hand as she cried, Harry kissed Ginny, Blaise Zabini smiled at her.

She didn't stay in one place for very long. After all, she still had the Dark Mark on her arm. As long as she did, they would be looking for her.

Her mother's necklace sat in the pocket of her jeans. McGonagall had given it to her at the funeral. Dumbledore had it in his desk the whole time, but she no longer had any desire to know why. Searching for the truth over the last year had done nothing but get her in trouble.

Her dreams had been more clear and detailed than ever. She now knew exactly where and how she was supposed to die. And if her dreams were correct, the night would be tonight.

All she had to do was get to Hogwarts.

* * *

He had honestly no idea what he was doing here. The Death Eaters had split up; half were in the Great Hall, where the Dark Lord had rounded up all of the opposing wizards and witches, and half were around the perimeter of the school. He wasn't sure which side he was on, but he knew that any of the Death Eaters would kill him on sight. He turned a corner, heard a noise behind him, spun around. He was face to face with a young girl. Her hair was brown, spiky, with dark green streaks. Her eyes...

"Emma," he breathed, his shoulders relaxing. "Merlin, Emma, it's you."

* * *

She was creeping up behind a tall, blonde-haired man. Her Dark Mark was burning, but she had learned to ignore it. Her wand was out. She lifted it to stun him, when he turned. Suddenly, she found herself looking into a pair of stormy blue eyes. He couldn't possibly recognize her; the thought consoled her. She'd dyed her hair, cut most of it off. Maybe he'd forgotten--

Her worst fears were realized as he whispered, "Emma. Merlin, Emma it's you."

Her heart nearly stopped as his voice spoke her name, caressed it. After all this time, he could still do this to her. She swallowed her emotions, made her voice flat and toneless. He took a step toward her.

"Don't move," she said.

He froze. "Emma, it's me!" he said, hurt.

"I know it's you, Draco. Now don't move or you'll be on the ground before you can blink." She stepped to the side a little, remaining in the shadows.

"I know you must be angry about what you think I did--"

"You and Snape betrayed Dumbledore," she interrupted, her voice barely staying level. "You Stunned me, and now you expect me to trust you again?"

"Bellatrix was going to kill you!" His eyes pleaded with her. "If I hadn't Stunned you, you'd be dead!"

"I'm going to be dead soon anyway," she said quietly.

"The dream." He took another step in her direction. "The dream where you die. It's here, isn't it? It's at this battle that you die."

She glanced around her. The courtyard pillars were to her right. "Yes. This is where I die."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I won't let you. Get into the school. Hide!"

"I'm not going to hide!" she snapped. "Inside the school is no safer than out here. The Death Eaters are everywhere. Some students have blockaded themselves in, but I'm not going to sit back and just wait to die. The Death Eaters don't expect my attacks."

"I'm not going to let you die!"

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, Draco. You can't boss me around after spending all this time gallivanting around as Voldemort's lackey."

* * *

_Why didn't he kill her? Did he really keep his word--Dumbledore died, so she was spared?_

He watched her hand delve into her pocket, watched the movement through her jeans as her fingers touched whatever object was in there.

"Please," he said. "I know you hate me, I deserve it, but please. Go inside. Go to the Room of Requirement and hide."

"Like I'm really going to listen to you after everything you've--_Stupefy!_"

The Death Eater behind him dropped like a stone. He didn't look over his shoulder; he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. _If she dies and the last thing she sees isn't me, I might just die with her._ That was a stupid thought. He'd die with her anyway. The second her heart stopped beating, he would die too.

* * *

Her flat tone was dissolving as her emotions overwhelmed her. "What are you even _doing_ here, Draco? You don't even have a wand. And Voldemort's just going to kill you when he sees you."

"I took Goyle's wand." He shook his head. "Stop changing the subject. I don't want you here, Emma."

She snorted and said, "That's great, Draco, but _I don't care_! _Stupefy!_" She spun on her heel, and a Death Eater that had been hidden behind one of the columns fell with a quiet thump. "Now, kindly _get the hell out of my way._"

_If I keep having to look at him, I'll start crying._

"No." He trembled a little. "I won't."

Her hand closed tightly around her mother's necklace, and, slowly she pulled it out of her pocket, hand in a fist. "Why not?"

"Because I love you, damn it!"

The tears sprung to her eyes. _Damn you! That's just what I didn't want you to say. _"No."

"No?" He frowned, confused.

_Say you hate me. Say it! _"Say you hate me."

He didn't say anything for a while. She took slow breaths and waited.

"I hate..." She looked at him, hopeful. _If he can say it, I can leave. I can leave and never look back. _"...that I love you."

She groaned.

"I've had enough of this shit, Emma." His voice quivered angrily. "I've had enough of you asking me to hate you. I can't and I won't. We crossed the line of love and hate a long time ago."

He was right in front of her, close enough to touch if she wanted...

"I love you."

Her eyes narrowed against the tears. "You forfeited that right when you left."

"Emma--" He reached for her. She stepped away.

"You can't just waltz into my life after a year and act like you care again! Don't you understand? It's not going to be safe_ anywhere_ for me! I'm going to die here, Draco!"

"You don't know that, Em--" he began.

"Traitor!" screamed a shrill voice. "_Advara--_"

She turned to face the third voice, found herself staring at the faraway, crazed form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No!" he yelled, wildly flinging a curse in Bellatrix's direction. It missed, and Bellatrix continued her spell.

"_--Kedavra!_"

* * *

Time seemed to stop for her. She could see the path of the green light in her mind's eye...and it wasn't heading for her.

_No._

She didn't think. That would have cost her time. She didn't register the fight that they'd just been having, didn't remember how badly she wanted him out of her life even as her heart begged for him back. She didn't realize that her dream had been wrong. She was going to die, that much was true. But she never would have imagined that she was going to die protecting _him_.

* * *

He watched in mute horror as she turned her body, threw herself in front of his aunt's Killing Curse. She was thrown backwards by the blast of green light. He caught her, barely, and when the light faded, Bellatrix was gone--vanished into the school. Something flew from Emma's hand, landed near his feet. As he cradled her limp body, he picked it up.

Her mother's necklace--a white spiral charm on a silver chain. He stared at it. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but...The charm was cracked down the middle.

* * *

She saw the flash of green, saw the darkness that crept in on the edges of her vision. She heard her heart slowing...slowing...but it didn't stop. As her heart continued its slow, steady beat, a woman appeared.

Blonde hair, green eyes..._That's me,_ she thought. _Wait...no. I dyed my hair. Mum?  
_

Her mother approached her. _I'm going to take away your pain, sweetie._

_Mum?_

_That boy...He's the reason for your suffering. I'm going to take it away._

_No! _She felt her memories of Draco slipping away. _No, wait! Don't take it away! I love him!_

Smiling, Madeline Sterling vanished into nothing.

And then, Emma opened her eyes.

* * *

Someone was crying. She blinked, trying to focus. She was being held by a boy, a boy with blonde hair. He was crying, tears rolling over his sharp, handsome features. She reached up, touched his face. He looked at her, his face broke into a smile.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Emma," he said. He clutched her closer. "You're alright. Merlin, you're alright!"

She searched his eyes, confusion etched on her face. "Who--"

He pressed his lips to hers, his mouth hard and insistent. He broke off, began babbling again. "I was so worried, that was a bloody cruel joke, how the hell did you do that, why would you--"

"Draco." At the sound of his name, he stopped talking. She was smiling, tracing his face, her eyes moist. "Draco." She laughed a little. "I remember you, I remember--"

"Of course you remember, stop talking nonsense, tell me how the bloody hell you're still alive after--"

She ran her fingers through his hair as he spouted off a million words a minute. None of them mattered. It was over. She was alive, she was here, she was with him.

A cheer rang out, loud and amplified all over the school. The incessant burning of her Dark Mark suddenly ceased. Emma met Draco's eyes.

"I guess that means we've won," she said.

He smiled broadly for a moment, but he soon took on a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, frowning.

"My dad's going to kill me," he said in a strained voice. "I've fallen in love with a half-blood. Oh, Merlin, he's going to disown me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of all the things to worry about, Draco. Let's just see how summer goes, alright?"

"If you're spending summer with us, there needs to be some ground rules. First, you can't strangle my father in his sleep. You can't poison him, or--"

"You're taking away all my fun, Draco."

"Well, I don't need my girlfriend arrested for first degree murder."

"It's only murder if the thing you kill is human."

Instead of responding, Draco threw back his head and laughed. Emma sat up. "What? What's so funny?"

"I just really missed you." He kissed her forehead. "I just really, really missed you."

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: that was the epilogue.

and now you will have to wait and see if i do a sequel.

i might. after all, i sort of tortured her a little. and that wasn't very nice of me.

so i need to make it up to you. but first...

**review_._**

^_^


End file.
